Like Mother Like Daughter
by xoxpinkpantherxox
Summary: Sequel to Arms Like Twigs! First Couple of chapters about couplde having babies then their kids are like teenagers. Sad, cute, tearjerking and a good read all rolled into oneTROYELLA CHAYLOR ZEKEPAY JELSI RYILY  rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"OH MY GOD GABBY!! YOU'RE THE SIZE OF A HOUSE" Chad bellowed as he walked into the Bolton household. Gabriella's pretty Filipino face screwed up in pain and she ran off sobbing her heart out. All eyes were now on Chad "Oh come on guys she's 8 months pregnant and we haven't seen her for 2 months what do you expect me to say!!" Things like this made people realize that Chad really was as dumb as he looked.

"Chad sweetie…it's comments like that that made Gabriella ill, that made having children almost impossible and did I mention that she's extremely hormonal at the moment and Troy looks like he's about to kick your arse?" Taylor said in an agitated tone. She loved her husband of 3 months but he was extremely embarrassing sometimes.

The whole gang from high school sat in the living room waiting for someone to come back. No-body spoke, everyone was pissed at Chad, and he was even pissed at himself. The gang consisted of Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Jason, Emily and Kelsi. Everyone was married now and it had all had in the space of about two years. The only non high school gang member was Emily. She had met Ryan at stagecoach during high school and they were the first to get married. Then it was Jason and Kelsi a month later. Closely followed by Sharpay and Zeke three weeks after that. Troy and Gabriella had opted for a winter wedding and had waiting five months to get married on Christmas day. Chad and Taylor had got married in mid April four months later. They had a lavish honeymoon traveling to Turkey, Australia, Spain, England, and Italy and finished in Paris. They had been gone for two months and arrived back that morning. Troy and Gabby hadn't been able to meet them at the airport because she was finding it hard to stay on her feet for more than five minutes at a time.

About an hour later a very tired Troy and a tearstained Gabriella emerged from upstairs. Gabriella sniffled and looked down, not wanting to catch anyone's eyes. This kind of thing didn't happen often but when it did no one was really sure of how to act. Do you pretend it didn't happen? Or do you dwell upon it for hours? Chad opted for the embrace his baby sister in harms and apologize until she asked him for a cookie. He gently tickled her sides as everyone admired this extremely cute moment between to people who had been like brother and sister for what seemed like forever.

"Gabster want a cookie? Does my lil Gabby want a cookie?" Chad cooed in a baby voice. She could take it anymore. She burst out laughing while nodding her head. Chad tried to run away before he heard the most disgusting thing he had ever known.

"With tuna on top please" Gabriella smiled sweetly. Chad returned it and made his way into the kitchen trying not to gag as he prepared to foulest snack to ever grace a plate.

"I can't believe you still kiss her when she eats things like that!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do" Troy replied, receiving the death glare from his wife.

The gang chatted about the Danforth's honeymoon and the newest member of their huge family that would be arriving very soon. Ryan and Emily had an announcement to make.

Ryan spoke first, "Well we really didn't want to tell you this yet because we felt like we might be stealing someone's thunder but…erm…I…we…"

"SPIT IT OUT RYAN" the ever-impatient Sharpay squealed.

"I'M PREGNANT!!" Emily yelled excitedly. "And it's twins!!"

Everyone dove out of their seats to go and hug and congratulate the couple, but suddenly stopped when they heard someone whimpering in the corner.

"I'm so sorry Gabs it's just its twins and we couldn't hide it much longer" Ryan comforted the sobbing woman.

"NO! I want to hug you guys to but I can't get up!" Gabriella said as she failingly attempted to push herself up. Everyone began to laugh as the piled onto the sofa and hugged like one big (and ever growing) family. However the moment was short lived as Gabriella gasped out in pain clutching her stomach. Tears were in her eyes along with fear and excitement. "It's time"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey got some great reviews for first chapter thanks for all the support!!**

**Much Love**

**xoxoxox**

The gang had been in the hospital for 3 hours. It was now pushing 6pm and there was still no sign of baby Bolton. Gabriella had screamed repeatedly at the midwives until she had allowed her eight best friends and her husband to be in her large room alongside her. She had agreed to let them stay until Gabriella was ready to deliver. The gang had been in there for 10 minutes and the couple looked like they had already had their baby! They had bags under their eyes, messy hair, and sweat everywhere. But no. It was obviously far too comfortable where it was for now and had no intentions of moving. No one dared day that they thought she was doing well because she was on the verge of ripping someone's head off. Suddenly another contraction hit her. Gabriella began screaming and pounding her fists onto her bed. She violently gripped Troy's hand, and he tried not to cry out in equal discomfort. Chad hid behind Taylor, Jason ran out of the room thinking that she was dying and Emily and Ryan went pale from top to toe.

"You're doing really well but can we swap hands…I think you might have broken a finger." Troy's plea was met by a slap round the head and glared that screamed don't mess with me. He didn't dare argue.

Everyone left to go and get some dinner in the café. Another two hours went by and Troy and Gabriella amused themselves by telling each other stories about their childhood. Finally the midwife came in and old them that they were on their way into delivery. They stared into each other's eyes as the porters got her ready to leave.

"You'll be fine. I'll be there the whole time. I promise." The young couple had a way of knowing what the other one was saying. And right now Troy knew that Gabriella was terrified of bringing his child into the world.

Six hours of labour was enough to drive any person insane. And that was just the friends and family in the waiting rooms. Finally a cry was heard throughout the deserted corridor of the delivery ward. Baby Bolton had finally arrived, at 9.05pm on the 14th of August.

Troy emerged from the double doors with a goofy grin on his face. "I have…a little girl" tears ran down his face as family and friends threw their arms around him in celebration. Mr and Mrs Bolton ushered him back in to tend to his two girls.

Thirty minutes dragged by and they were finally allowed to meet their niece and granddaughter.

"Oh my gosh…she so precious…. Please call her Precious" Sharpay was so excited she now had someone to give fashion advice to, when she was old enough.

"Well we've already chosen a name that we love" Gabriella informed the gang.

Mrs Montez was now holding the tiny baby, eagerly awaiting to hear the name of the angel that lay in her arms.

"Okay guys. Well we would like you to meet…Katie Samantha Bolton" Everyone ohhed and ahhed at Katie. Her face scrunched up and everyone prepared to hear an ear-piercing cry, but instead her eyes shot open. Revealing two beautiful blue orbs gazing back at everyone. Silent tears ran down everyone's face, as they watched Katie admire her new surroundings.

_Skips forward about 3 years._

Katie had just turned three years old and Troy and Gabriella had a better life than they had ever imagined possible. Ryan and Emily had had a girl and boy called Jessica and Ethan, who were now just over two and a half years old. Sharpay and Zeke had a son named Damien who was one and shared the same birthday as Katie. And Jason and Kelsi had decided to adopt a son before having children of their own. He was 8 years old and called Mark, and he doted on his young cousins. Each little family all fit together perfectly creating a huge family full of love and harmony. Each of them had been there for each other at the birth of their children, the good times, the bad times, and the normal times. They were all in it together, forever. Jason and Kelsi were also expecting a baby at this point, which, would be their first biological child. They had 2 months to go until they had their second son who they had already named Aaron.

Monday was the same routine all the time. The men would leave for work at 7.45am. The women would get themselves and their babies ready and then drop them all off at the daycare center. They would then all arrive at their teaching jobs at East High. Coincidently all the guys worked here as well. There was no escaping each other and they loved the bond that they all shared. Troy and Chad were the PE teachers. Troy specialized in basketball, rugby, football and golf, which had recently been added to the curriculum. Chad specialized in basketball alongside Troy, baseball, tennis and track and field. All other sports they teamed up together and did the best they could. Jason was the assistant PE coach. Zeke was they best food technology teacher in the country and he also had a restaurant that he checked up on four nights a week. Ryan and Jason's main jobs were outside of the school. Ryan ran a theatre workshop and Jason ran a basketball program for kids alongside his job at East High as assistant coach.

Gabriella was a chemistry teacher like she had always wanted to be and she loved it. Especially because her star pupil, Rachel, sat at the very same desk that she had all those years ago when she was a young wildcat. But those days were long over and she had her wild kitten to be taking care of. Taylor was also a chemistry teacher and her room was right next door to her best friend's. Just like her house was. Sharpay was the drama teacher, and she was practically a younger version of the one and only Miss Darbus. With her unique sense of style and her flamboyant attitude. Kelsi was currently on maternity leave but she was the music and singing teacher at East High. She still also assisted Sharpay in organizing the fabulous musicals that helped them to break free and realize that they are all in this together. Emily worked a big fashion designer that resided in New York. She designed wedding gowns and formal wear for people of all ages. This meant she did most of her work from home and submitted it through post and email. Only flying out there when she really had to. She had also designed the costumes for the winter musical, with Sharpay's drastic input and come up with something that was so unique and wonderful it wouldn't be forgotten in a hurry.

At lunch the gang would always meet up in the theatre for a catch up. Then at the end of the day the men would pick up their babies and take them home where dinner would be waiting. Monday to Friday was the same routine. Saturday meant all four families got together for a play date or shopping or something that the guys wouldn't like. Sunday was when they all drove up to there parents and harassed them. Their ritual seemed boring but they loved it as much as each other.

**Okay the next chapter will zoom foward a couple more years and then it may jump foward ten years or I may save that for the start of chapter 4. Lets just see how creative I can be first lol R&R...BTW if this story makes no sense to anyone so far let me know or read the first installment Arms Like Twigs if you havn't already!**

**Much love**

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Fast forwards about 2 years Children Troy and Gabriella: Katie – 5 years old 

_Ryan and Emily: Jessica and Ethan – both 4 and a half_

_Sharpay and Zeke: Damien – 3 years old_

_Jason and Kelsi: Mark and Aaron – 10 years old and 2 years old_

_Taylor and Chad: Matthew – 13 months old_

This chapter is mainly about additions to the families and then at the end maybe a brief paragraph or two about the children as the main story begins in their teenage years.

Katie and Damien had recently celebrated their birthdays with a joint garden party. It was an excuse to get out in the garden and turn the music up and for them to act like kids again. Seven children between eight people were manageable but they all knew that they wanted more. Chad had said several times that he wanted a whole basketball team. This was another of his famous comments that he delivered while his wife was seriously pregnant.

Gabriella's POV

I had woken up really late on Saturday morning. Last Sunday had been Katie's 5th Birthday party, and I had been tired ever since. I had a late night on Sunday and early mornings on week. And now I had finally caught up. Today was what we like to call Daddy Daughter day. It meant that Troy took Katie anywhere she wanted for the whole day to spend time with her and give me a break. He had been doing it once a month ever since she could walk.

I got up at about ten and took a long shower. Suddenly I felt dizzy and nauseous. I just about made it to the toilet before I brought up all my food from the night before. It lasted for about 5 minutes. I jumped back in the shower to freshen myself up a bit more and decided to get ready. I still felt dizzy but hoped it would pass. I had things to do today. I got into my car and drove to our local grocery store. I was on the final aisle, which was where the toiletries. Shampoo, Conditioner, toilet rolls…pregnancy test? Should I get one? It sounded stupid at the time but it also made sense. We had been disappointed with the results three times in the last year.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton!! Whatcha doing?" A pupil of Gabriella's was calling her. I dropped the box in my hand into the trolley and spun round hoping no one had noticed what I was going to buy.

"Hi Alexis, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get home and get dinner ready," I turned to walk away.

"Can I just ask one thing? Do you really have a daughter?" The inquisitive teen asked.

"Erm…yes. Her names Katie, she was 5 last week. Why?"

"It's just that there was a rumour going around that you were married with a kid and we all know that you have a thing for Coach Bolton. It's so weird you have the same name as well. But he should know better you're a married woman!!" Alexis cried out. She wasn't brightest student that I had ever had but not all of them actually knew that Troy and me were married.

"Alexis sweetie, me and Tr-, Coach Bolton, are married…to each other." Alexis nodded in understanding and waved her goodbyes.

I drove home as fast as I could. I dumped the groceries and ran to the bathroom, I was excited to find out the results. Blue was positive. Pink negative. It was blue. As blue as the eyes of my husband. I couldn't build my hopes up just to let them be torn down again in a couple of week's time. I drove down to the hospital to get a doctors opinion.

Troy's POV

"Do you want to get an ice cream Kitkat?" I loved giving my little girl nicknames. She was one of the most important girls in my life and I'd do anything for her.

"Pwease daddy." Even though she was five she was having trouble with her speech. Mainly pronouncing her R's. But it was the most adorable thing ever. We had been at the zoo since 9am this morning. Gabby hadn't slept too well all week so I left her in bed, hoping that she woke up before noon. Daddy Daughter was one of my favorite days in every month. I loved spending time with my Kitkat and spoiling her like the princess she is. Gabriella would never let me do that if she was here.

"Can I 'ave stwawbelly daddy," I chuckled everytime she spoke.

"You can have whatever you like angel." After she had finished her homework I held her sticky hand as we walked into the gift shop. Her eyes went wide as she saw all the stuffed animals that surrounded her. She immediately ran over to the monkeys and picked out a black one with tan coloured hands. She held it up so I could see.

"Daddy! Me wants this twone!!" She gave me her mothers famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! You have to stop watching Mummy pull those faces. You've got daddy wrapped around your pinkie havn't you?"

She wasn't listening anymore, she had already wandered over to the till and was trying to pay with the fake credit card she had gotten off Sharpay for her birthday. It was out of her bank playset. I ran over before she walked out of the shop with her teddy. We went out for dinner and then we went home. Katie fell asleep in the back of the car hugging the money that she had called Bananas.

We pulled up at the house at about 8 pm. I gently lifted Katie carefully out of her car seat and carried her into the house. Gabby met me at the door and took the bag that I held out for her to take. I put Katie to be bed and entered the living room where Gabriella was sat. There was a couple of scented candles around the room and the lights were turned down low. This was how Gabby liked to relax and have time to her self. She had put the dessert onto two plates and was curled up on the coach, slowly devouring hers. I watched her watch the television. Next thing I knew she was facing me with a silver gift bag in her hand, with a huge grin on her face.

"Here," she thrust the bag at me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Open it and you'll see."

I opened the bag and peered inside, there was some sort of white fabric laying at the bottom of the bag. I pulled them both out and laid them on my lap. Each one read "I love my daddy."

"OH MY GOD!!" I dived on my tiny wife hugging and kissing her. We were finally giving Katie a brother or sister to play with, not one but two!

Suddenly the phone rang, slightly ruining our moment but I was way too happy to care.

"TROY I'M GOING TO BE A DAD AGAIN!!" Chad bellowed on the other line.

"ME TOO!! TO TWINS!" Everything after that was a blur. I vaguely remember the four of us on speakerphone talking about the three new babies. Then Gabby and me sat up all night talking, eventually falling asleep on the sofa in each others arms.

No ones POV

Cries and cooes could be heard up and down the Mother and Baby ward of the hospital. Yesterday Taylor and Gabriella had both went into labour within minutes of each other. Taylor had a baby girl at 4.30 pm. Gabriella gave birth to one of the twins at 4.23pm and then the next at 4.34pm. They were both girls. Taylor and Gabriella were both in the same recovery room, which they had managed to get by screaming shouting and threatening to rip peoples heads off if they didn't make it, happen. They had been in the same delivery room encouraging each other.

Troy and Chad brought in their family and friends from outside. The proud fathers had decorated the room with pink banners and balloons. Troy handed one of his daughter to his father and one to Gabriella's mother. He then lifted Katie up to his mother who allowed the young girl to tenderly touch her sister. Chad and Taylor's parents had moved out of town and only came to visit in summer. But said they would come down earlier to see their granddaughter. Sharpay was holding onto the African American child with wild curly hair.

"So doe these three angels have names?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

Chad spoke up first. "This is our daughter Monica Elizabeth Danforth."

"What about you guys?" Shapay asked.

"Anna you are holding our first born daughter, Lily Rose Bolton. And dad, you are holding our second born daughter, Lucy Anna Bolton." He stated proudly.

The family sat silently watching the three new members of their family sleep.

_Eight years later_

Troy and Gabriella: Katie, 13 years old. Lily and Lucy, 8 years old. 

_Ryan and Emily: _

_Jessica and Ethan, 12 years old. _

_Rebecca, 5 years old_

_Sharpay and Zeke: _

_Damien, 11 years old. _

_Rachel and Roxanne, 2 years old_

_Jason and Kelsi: _

_Mark, 18 years old. _

_Aaron, 10 years old. _

_Janine, 3 years old_

_Taylor and Chad: _

_Matthew, 9 years old. _

_Monica, 8 years old. _

_Kelly, 5 years old._

_Joshua, 1 year old._

The gang had finally got their perfect families and they were the happiest that they had ever been. Seventeen children between ten people could be a handful at times sometimes but they were genuinely quite good kids when they wanted to be. Troy had started complaining when the twins had turned four. He was desperate for a son that he could teach basketball to and carry on the Bolton family name. Katie was still his baby girl and he loved her as much as his other two daughters, but she was his first-born and they would always have an extra special bond no matter what happened. But having a son would complete his family. After a lot of arguing and complaining Gabriella gave in and agreed. She knew it must be hard for Troy to live in a houseful of girls; it was hard for her sometimes as well and she had to admit that she would love to have a little boy that she could have a special bond with like Troy had with Katie. A year later Jonathan arrived, making them the proudest parents alive. With a fourth child they needed a bigger house so they moved into a six bed roomed house with a large garden, pool and basketball court out back. It had a double garage and a huge driveway. That meant that they were all comfortable together in their spacious surroundings.

_3 years_

Troy and Gabriella: Katie, 16 years old. Lily and Lucy, 11 years old. Jonathan, 3 years old. 

_Ryan and Emily: _

_Jessica and Ethan, 15 years old. _

_Rebecca, 8 years old_

_Sharpay and Zeke: _

_Damien, 14 years old. _

_Rachel, 3 years old_

_Roxanne, 2 years old_

_Jason and Kelsi: _

_Mark, 21 years old. _

_Aaron, 13 years old. _

_Janine, 3 years old_

_Taylor and Chad: _

_Matthew, 12 years old. _

_Monica, 11 years old. _

_Kelly, 8 years old._

_Joshua, 1 year old_

They were all growing up. Getting ready to face the world. The pressures and trouble that comes with it. Mark was going to look out for his younger cousins like he always had done being the oldest. Little id he know that the most innocent, sweet and caring one of them all was about to take part in a repeat of history. Little did he know, Katie was about to have more in common with her mother, than her Filipino complexion and brown curls…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this is where the story really starts. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm trying to make chapters as long as possible and update as much as I can. Let me know if you have any ideas about the story or ways you think I could improve it...and basically what you think of it lol**

**Much Love**

**xoxoxox**

Troy and Gabriella: Katie, 16 years old. Lily and Lucy, 11 years old. Jonathan, 3 years old.

_Ryan and Emily: _

_Jessica and Ethan, 15 years old. _

_Rebecca, 8 years old_

_Sharpay and Zeke: _

_Damien, 14 years old. _

_Rachel, 3 years old_

_Roxanne, 2 years old_

_Jason and Kelsi: _

_Mark, 21 years old. _

_Aaron, 13 years old. _

_Janine, 3 years old_

_Taylor and Chad: _

_Matthew, 12 years old. _

_Monica, 11 years old. _

_Kelly, 8 years old._

_Joshua, 1 year old_

No-ones POV

"Mum! Can you please explain to the clones what is meant by privacy!" Katie shouted down the stairs. She had caught her twin sisters, Lily and Lucy, going through her make up bag in her bathroom again.

"Lily, Lucy! Downstairs now! Katie 5 minutes then dad is leaving with or without you got it?" Gabriella sighed from her spot in the kitchen. She knew having 4 kids would be difficult but when 3 of them were teenage girls it was like hell in the Bolton house most days. Their kids had to be sent to school at West High because parents were not allowed to teach their own kids because of favoritism. On a school day Troy would drop the twins off at West High Elementary School and then his Kitkat at West High. Then he would drive on for his day of teaching at East High. Gabriella would get Jonathan ready then drop him off at his nursery for the day. The girls would get the bus home and Troy picked his son up. He also dropped him off on a Friday morning and the girls got the bus.

The twins walked in the kitchen with their school bags, ready and waiting for their father. They were identical twins but very easy to tell apart. Lily had her father's shaggy brown hair and her mothers brown eyes. It was straight and touched her shoulders. Whereas Lucy had her fathers electrifying blue eyes and her mothers long brown curls that hung loosely over her shoulders. The greeted their mother as they sat down at the table for toast. Katie joined them seconds later. She was mixture of both her parents. Her hair fell just past her shoulders in neat brunette curls like her mother. And she was blessed with those famous ocean blue eyes. But she adopted her mother's fabulous (pre anorexia) figure. She was naturally slim and had an hourglass figure. Perfect body, perfect face, perfect hair, perfect family, perfect life. Unfortunately she had fallen in with the wrong type of people and they weren't as sweet and innocent as she was. So a lot of the time she had to pretend to be like them…because of what people would think of her if they knew that she read books or liked to be sweaty and play basketball with the guys in her local park.

"Hey mum, me and Jessica are going to the movies tonight with some friends from school that ok?" Katie was a good girl but she had her moments and she was no stranger to rebelling against her parents.

"What time are you going?" Gabriella questioned.

"Erm…not really sure. But I said that I'd go over to Jessica's and then we'd meet everyone else in town. I'll leave here about 5.30 to make sure Jess is ready on time…so can I go?"

"Make sure Uncle Ryan knows where you're going. Take care of Jess. And make sure that she calls your Aunt Emily on the way home got it? And I want you in this house by 11.30 if you're walking home, got it?" Gabriella was extremely protective over her babies.

"Will do mum, thanks!" Katie kissed her mother on the cheek as her father called her out to the car.

"Okay kids I'm dropping Katie at Ryan and Emily's to get the bus from there, I'm taking Jonathan to nursery and Lily and Lucy…get out of this house now or you'll miss the bus." Gabriella was shocked at how organized he was. He ran back into the kitchen and kissed his wife. "I'll see you later on." Gabriella giggled. Even after all these years he still sent a shiver up her spine when he kissed her. She smiled and sang along with the radio as she did the dishes, wondering how her life ever managed to become this perfect.

Katie's POV

That night I arrived at Jess' an hour earlier. I told my mum that we were going to get ready at hers and then head out. That was only because I knew she would never let me out of the house in the clothes I was planning to wear tonight! Jess' parents had gone out of town for a couple of nights and they had left today. They were trusting Jess and Ethan to behave themselves at home.

That night Jess wore black high waisted shorts with a white shirt and black waistcoat, topped off with her favorite stilettos. I wore my denim mini skirt and blue halter neck top, finished with my gold Mary Janes. We both had our hair down and had very little make up on. We both had similar styles and likes and dislikes when it came to fashion and make up. I remember arriving at the cinema bang on time…to meet the guys. Tonight was my first date with a guy called Danny from my school. I didn't dare tell my parents because I knew my dad would never let me go. Danny was the star of the football team, and he could be really mean sometimes but I really liked him. And it didn't bother me that he was a bully to everyone else, because he wasn't like that with me. This was our first night out together as boyfriend and girlfriend. At the beginning he was such a gentleman. He paid for my ticket, bought me a drink and even offered me his jacket when I was cold. But something about him confused me. He almost seemed too nice. Like he wanted something in return.

Later on he offered to drive me home. It was only 11pm so I knew that it would be better for me to get a ride than to try and walk. I called my mum to let her know that I was getting a taxi…she wouldn't like the idea of me being in a car alone with a boy. Since I had an hour we went the long way home, which meant driving along the outskirts of Albuquerque. My house was 5 minutes from here. We ended up in the local park. The car park was deserted. I remember Danny smiling at me as we parked the car. We started an innocent make out session. But it soon became heated. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong. A loud crack was heard as I slapped him across the face. He stared at me in shock before dragging me by my hair into the back seat.

"Listen and listen good Kay. I get what I want from you, when I want it, wherever I want it, got it? You EVER try to object or push me away then you'll know about it!" Danny's eyes were shining with anger. I was so scared. He knew I wasn't ready to do anything like that. I was praying that he'd let me out of the car.

"Y-yes," I whimpered. He sat up. I thought he was going to let me out. But he locked the doors. He pinned me down and started kissing me furiously. "No Danny! Please!"

"WHAT DID WE JUST TALK ABOUT?!" He tugged hard on my hair before forcing himself between my legs. I whimpered.

"You can't expect me to do nothing when you're wearing a skirt that short slut." He hissed menacingly into my ear. His hand reached up for my underwear and my body froze. I went numb. He had his way with me as I tried not to cry out in pain. Next thing I knew he was shoving me out of the door and said, " and for next time I don't want to have to go near that disgusting fat of yours so be a good girl and make it disappear." He slammed the door and drove of leaving me feeling disgusting, dirty, and vulnerable. Not only had he raped me but he'd torn away my confidence. I was too scared to disobey him. I never thought of myself as fat but I knew I had to sort it out or something really bad could happen.

I started to run. I had to go through the park to get home. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Tears poured down my face. I lost my balance once or twice in my Mary Janes. I rounded the corner coming up to the lake, and completely lost my footing, falling to the floor in a messy heap. I tried to drag myself to my feet, only to feel myself be pulled up by a pair of strong arms.

I panicked thinking Danny had come back for me.

No one's POV

"Let go of me!" Katie cried as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." She stopped thrashing about when she heard soft gentle voice. Next thing she knew she was sobbing into the chest of a stranger. He let her cry for what seemed like forever. He pushed her away slightly and said, "Would you like me to walk you home?" He saw her nod through the darkness. He placed his had gently on hers which was linked through his arm.

As they walked out of the main gates, Katie got her first look at her mystery man. He was taller that her, about 5 foot 10. His skin had a slight tan as if he had just come back from a holiday. He was wearing red basketball shorts and a black wife beater. He looked as if he had been jogging in the park, because there were beads of sweat sticking to his forehead. He had short dark hair that had been expertly styled with wax. His face was flawless. And his eyes. His head turned to face her and then she saw them. When she looked at them she saw my own eyes. The same piercing blue, except his had a sliver line around the edge of his pupils. He was like an angel sent down from heaven.

Katie lead the way to her house and leaned onto her saviour for support, as she had hurt her ankle when she had fell. She got to the corner and stopped walking.

"Th-thank you for walking me home. I-it's just down here I'll be ok now." She smiled gratefully and began to walk away.

"Wait! I didn't get your name"

"It's Katie" she smiled.

"Katie…I'm Cameron. Here." He passed her a piece of paper. "Call me…you know…I mean if you want to or need to" he stammered. Katie kissed him on the cheek and slowly walked down the road to her house.

Gabriella's POV

It was 12.30 and Katie wasn't home. I'd called her five times but she didn't answer the phone. She had called at eleven to say she was getting a ride home and should be home about 20 minutes before curfew. She was now almost an hour late. She had been late before. The odd ten minutes here and there. But never like this. She wasn't the type of girl to do this on purpose. Something had to have happened to her. Troy had went out 15 minutes ago and I had starting to call her friends, Sharpay, Taylor and the rest of the gang to ask them if they had seen or heard from her. No one had. It was now 12. 45 and I heard a door open, there stood my daughter, bleeding, limping and crying.

Katie's POV

I was too scared to tell my parents what had happened so I decided to just say that I ended up having to walk half way and tripped going down the hill. I opened the door and there was my mum looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Ohh Kate where were you baby? We were so worried! Are you ok? What happened?" All these questions started to drown me.

"I'm fine mum, my friend would only bring me half way and I fell on my way home, and I really hurt my ankle. Is it ok if I go and have a shower?" My mum nodded.

As I walked to the stairs my dad came through the door and saw me.

"KITKAT!" My father scooped me up in one of his famous hugs and tenderly kissed the top of my head. My mum gently prized me out of his arms.

"Go have your shower baby, I'll talk to your dad." I nodded and slowly walked upstairs. I heard my mum telling my dad what happened. I looked through the railings on the stairs and saw my parents holding each other. Even after all these years my parents were still so much in love. They turned the light off and my dad lead my mother to bed like the gentleman he truly was. I went to have my shower. And scrub away every last memory that I had of Danny. I didn't even realize that it had been over 9 hours since I had anything to eat. And I wasn't actually hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So here is Chapter 5, not a lot happens but it is kinda relevant to the next chaoter. We have another mystery guy or is it the same one? You'll have to read this chapter and the next to know!!**

No-ones POV

That night Katie never slept. Actually she never slept all weekend. When she woke up on Saturday morning she got in the bath as soon as she possibly could. She still felt dirty because of Danny. It was like she couldn't get rid of him no matter how hard she scrubbed her already red raw skin. Tears poured down her face as her tanned arms began to bleed. She finally got up the courage to go downstairs. She let her cargo jeans hang loosely around her slender hips and her green hoody wrapped comfortably around the upper half of her body.

"Hey mum. Where's dad?" Katie asked her mother who was just on her way out.

"He went over to Uncle Chad's he should be home by about 2pm. I have to go to a business meeting just outside of town so I should be home sometime this evening. The twins are still in bed, can you get them up by 11.30 because they'll be grumpy all day otherwise." She reeled off the instructions like a shopping list.

"Yeah ok. What about Jay?" (Jay - Jonathan's nickname)

"Ohh yes! He's watching cartoons in his bedroom. Can you go up and get him in about 10 minutes? There's pancake mix in the fridge if you feel like cooking for you and your brother. The girls can do it themselves. Sorry sweetie I have to go I'm already late. Love You!"

Gabriella spoke extremely quickly, but Katie was used to her mothers rants. Partly because she did the same thing herself a lot of the time. She walked upstairs to get her little brother out of his pit.

"TEETEE!" He cried as his eldest sister walked through the door. She was his favorite because she had always let him get away with whatever he wanted when their parents weren't around. Plus he could pronounce Katie very well so he shortened it to TeeTee.

"Hey kiddo! Come on let's get you some brekbrek!" He squealed in excitement and ran into her arms as she carried him downstairs. She made him pancakes and fruit – his favorite. She stared at the leftover mix. It made her gag. She loved pancakes but today the sight of food repulsed her, the sight of herself repulsed her. She woke the twins and told them to look after Jay while she went out for a run. Something that she didn't normally do.

She zigzagged through the streets pushing her body until she wanted to cry out in pain. Tears streamed down her face as pain pulsated through her legs and ankles. Her body ached in places she never knew it could. But the pain felt good. Like she was doing the right thing in a strange kind of way. Houses turned into coloured blurs as she became light headed. But she kept going…and going…and going.

Troy's POV

"I don't know what to think Chad. She's never come home that late, and you should have seen the state she was in." I explained to my best friend.

"Look dude, she's 16 now, she's growing up. She'll want more freedom and as for her 'state' as you call it, maybe she'd been in the park with her friends or something and…"

"And what? She starts rolling around on the floor and hurts her ankle them limps all the way home at 12.30 and stays totally silent?" Troy snapped back.

"All I'm saying is that it's a first time offence, don't dwell on it. She'll be fine trust me. It's not like she hasn't got enough family to turn to" Chad remarked.

Troy laughed, "Yeah I suppose your right. Thanks, I'll call round tomorrow or I'll see you at work on Monday" Troy said as he walked out the door to head home, feeling a lot better.

No-one's POV

Troy stopped at the park on his way home. He wanted just a little bit of time to sit and think about the previous days events. He was terrified that this was the beginning of his daughter going out of control and ruining her life, by rebelling against him and Gabriella. He sat on the bench deep in thought when a voice pulled him out of his trance.

"Hey coach!" A young man had called out to him from a mere two feet away. It was one of his students from East High. One of his best actually.

"Mr. Bale, glad to see your staying on top of your training this semester." Troy replied.

"Yeah I don't want to get kicked of the team, plus I had nothing else to do. What are you doing out here, I didn't think you lived locally?" The student queried.

Troy chuckled, "I've lived here my whole life. And today I needed to just get away from my kids. I love the but they drive you up the wall sometimes." Troy noted the blank expression on his face. "You'll understand one day son, keep up the good work." With that he was off again. Walking back to his car. Trying to make sense of what goes on inside the mind of a teenage girl these days.

He arrived home at roughly 3.30 pm. He found his eldest daughter and son on the couch watching the Disney Channel and his twins on the computer together. He noticed that Katie looked pale and distant like she was hiding something. But she always had been a mysterious girl…just like his Gabriella. She was so much like her mum it was unbelievable at times. She had the same smile, same hair, same famous cheekbones, and same skin tone, even the same giggle. If people didn't know any better then they would have said that they were sisters. The only difference being Katie's ocean blue eyes that suddenly connected with Troy's.

"Dad! I didn't hear you come in," she jumped in shock at the sight of the familiar man stood in the doorway watching his children with a smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry Kitkat I got distracted. You ok? You don't look too good?" Troy worried constantly about his daughter.

"Not really I haven't felt well all day, I think I'm going to go back to bed if that's ok daddy?" she asked.

"Of course it is. Shout me if you need anything." He kissed her forehead as she walked slowly up her stairs. He took her place on the couch with his only son and began to watch the TV programs that he secretly loved (but could never admit it!).

Gabriella arrived home late that night to find Troy in the living room.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I like to wait up for you. Plus Katie hasn't been well so I wanted to make sure she was ok and didn't need anything before I went to bed." He took Gabriella's coat and shoes and put them neatly away in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Troy, she'll be fine. I think I'll keep her home on Monday, just to be on the safe side, because of her foot and there's a bug going round." Gabriella replied. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Troy nodded and followed his wife of almost seventeen years to their bedroom. He had a nagging feeling that something serious was going on and he needed to know what it was.

"Gabs, why don't I take Katie to East High with us on Monday. That way we can keep an eye on her and she could get some work to do."

Gabriella sighed, "I guess it's better than leaving her here alone all day with Jonathan. But she'll have to stay with you because I'm having tests all day. At least with you she doesn't have to sit in silence."

Troy chuckled, "And she can come and show all my lunk head basketball guys what the Bolton women are made of."

She looked at her husband and smiled. Even after all this time he still managed to make her feel like a schoolgirl again.

**Okay so what did you all think? I love hearing from you so tell me whatever you want. If you love it tell me! If you hate it tell me! At least then I know how to improve then you get to read what you want. I read everything you all say and I tryy to include a lot of your ideas so give me some! lol **

**PS - Katie is not actually starving herself. She dosn't know what she's doing but she can't stop and she can't eat due to stress. A lot of people have been confused about that!**

**Much Love**

**xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

No-one's POV 

The weekend was over before the Bolton's knew it and it was time for them to return to their daily routine of school and work. Gabriella thought that Katie would put up a fight about staying off school AND having to spend the day at East High, but all she said was fine, and that was the conversation over. They thought that she must have had an argument with her friends because she never usually wanted to miss school. She always wanted to know the weekend gossip and who kissed who and all that. Or was it because SHE was the gossip? Gabriella couldn't quite put her finger on it but she was happy that her daughter was ok with. Mother and daughter shared a love of reading, Katie insisted in spending the day reading her latest book, To Kill A Mockingbird. Troy said it was fine, only because she dared him to a one on one game at lunch. On Monday morning Katie traveled into school with Gabriella. Troy had left early to do some paperwork. She sat in the front of the mini van while the twins were dropped off and her mum took Jay into daycare.

They arrived at East High the same time as students were getting off the bus. Katie was wearing her green cotton shorts and white tank top and white cardigan. He pristine white converse patted gently against the floor as she walked side by side with her mother on that hot day. Several wolf whistles were heard and she could feel the eyes of cheerleaders boring into her.

"Ok so you do remember the way to you dad's office?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes mum, down the hall to the right. If I hit the stairs I've gone to far" she smiled as her mother scrunched her face up knowing that her daughter was always right.

"Ok baby have a good day." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked into the teachers lounge to meet Taylor.

Katie started to walk in the direction of the locker room. She walked past the bulletin boards; curiosity got the better of her as she stopped to check them out.

"Hey sweet thang. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" A group of football jocks had surrounded her and were now ogling her tanned, slim and smooth legs.

"Back off now people, and get to where you should be." Katie smiled as she recognized the voice of her Aunt, Sharpay.

"Hey Mrs. Baylor. We were just going to take the new girl to homeroom." The leader of the group stated.

"Or the bedroom" one of them said under their breath.

"You ok Kat?"

"Yeah thanks Shar, I have to go now, tell Aunt Kelsi I said hi," Katie turned her back and walked away, imaging the dumbstruck faces of the guys behind her.

She heard Sharpay start having a go at them, "She's hot, she's gorgeous, but keep it in your pants and away from my Kat you got it?"

She loved Sharpay but she was just as over protective as her parents sometimes.

Katie had met her father in the gym instead of his office, since it was in the men's locker room. He told her that all she could do for now was sit in the stands. His first class was to supervise the cheerleading practice. This meant that he had to just sit and make sure they got on with it and didn't doss about. Next he taught a mainly English sport called rugby outside on the pitch. A couple of the guys had been winking at Katie. Troy noticed this and decided to have a little bit of fun with it. The guys could barely play this sport. They were terrified of getting their hair messed up and ruining their pretty boy image.

"Katie! Come here for a sec" Troy shouted. Katie ran over to her father, glad to have something other than reader to do just for a little bit. "You want to show these guys how we use this ball."

Her father smiled and she smiled back knowingly before kicking it full pelt and scoring (don't really get rugby lol). The team stared at her in awe

"OH MY GOD IT MUST BE A MAN!" one of the team cried. The rest of them laughed hysterically. Troy was about to jump in but caught Katie's eye, which told him she had a better idea.

She walked over to him and let her knee make contact with his special area. "Sweetie I'm not a man, I'm a Bolton." Pride burst out of Troy and laughter from the rest of the guys as they watched their teammate roll around on the floor in pain.

Troy had a free period third so Katie went to see her mother. She was doing a test with the class so she sat in with Taylor instead. The football guys for that morning were in that class but they didn't dare say anything to her. Katie joined her father again for fourth period. That meant he was coaching the basketball team. She decided to go to the bathroom before going in. It would mean less time being bored.

Troy's POV

I was in the locker rooms preparing for my next class when my star basketball played; Cameron Bale came into my office.

"Hey Coach? I was wondering if I could talk with you for a minute, it's kind of personal?" Troy nodded as the young man entered. He reminded him of himself when he was his age, except Cameron's hair was much short and he was a lot more intelligent.

"What's the problem?" Troy asked. He was always there for his students when they needed him.

"Well the thing is…I met this great girl on Friday night and I walked her home. We didn't say much but I gave her m number and I really hoped that she'd call but she hasn't and I was wondering if that means she isn't interested?" The boy spat out as much information as he possibly could.

"Well if she didn't say much then maybe she's shy. You said you walked her home, so why not go and knock on her door or leave her a note or something. You never know unless you try."

"True. Thanks coach I let you know how it goes!" He seemed happier and so did Troy. Especially since the basketball lesson was his favorite out of everything.

No – one's POV

Katie walked in the gym and sat in the stands. She became so engrossed in her book that she almost didn't hear her father calling out to her.

"Katie do you want to help me for basketball?" she nodded enthusiastically, her father knew her weakness. She was walking down onto the court when she noticed something. Someone was watching her. Her head scanned across the faces of the team and one person caught her eye. Their blue eyes locked in a stare; she didn't know quite what to say. Because staring back at her was Cameron. And she suddenly felt the spark she had longed for her whole life.


	7. Chapter 7

No-one's POV 

Katie swiftly moved her eyes away from the young man that she had met in her time of need on Friday night.

"Ok guys I have to go and make a quick phone call, Katie will supervise the warm up. Do as she says" Troy said as he ran back to his office.

"Well well, look what we have here guys…how about you and me go out sometime?" David on the basketball team said. He was the same height as Katie and thought he was the best thing since slice bread. He also thought that he could get what he wanted from girls, only because cheerleaders would give him it no matter what.

"How about you back up of me and pair up?" David got ready to respond when Cameron came and stood behind her.

"So Katie, I didn't know you went to East High."

David slumped away knowing that once Cameron had dibs on a girl he didn't have a shot in hell.

"Well my ankle's not much better so I got kept off school."

"OH MY GOD CAM! Is this the girl that you were talking about all weekend?!" His best friend Simon shouted. Cameron turned beetroot and Katie's cheeks became flushed. Everyone in the gym was silent.

"Ok everyone I'm back, get working!" Troy shouted. The team scattered. Katie and Cameron stealing glances at each other every now and then.

Twenty minutes into the practice, Troy called Katie down again.

"Ok Kitkat, can you help to referee the game?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Sure" she walked down onto the court to be met by Cameron.

"So why are you here if your ill?"

"Parents" was all she could say before her dad blew the whistle. Katie stood on the sidelines next to her father watching the sweaty players run back and forth.

"Feeling better Kitkat?" her dad asked.

"Yeah a little bit but my ankles still quite bad." Troy put his arm around her shoulders protectively and gently kissed her soft brown curls.

He didn't notice the whole team stop and gawp. "Erm… Coach! I think it's against school policy to date students!" Simon stated. Cameron looked curiously at the pair.

Troy started to laugh and started to speak only to be cut off by his wife.

"Katie Anna Bolton! If you walk about on that leg of yours you'll be stuck here with us for the next two weeks!" Gabriella scolded her daughter playfully.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?!" a random player asked.

"Yes, she's my daughter. So you guys better look after her today!"

"Yeah they'll be looking after her the afternoon because Jonathan has a dentist appointment and Lily and Lucy have been left behind from the school trip so we have to drive 2 hours to get them. The school says it's not responsible for going for them now. Kate, go home with on of your aunts or uncles and let them all know whose taking you!" Gabriella reeled off another shopping list. "Troy come on! We're leaving now!"

"Yes Gabriella, guys hit the showers and Kitkat you'll have to go find Sharpay or Taylor and you can have lunch with them ok?"

Cameron walked into the group, "Coach, she can come and have lunch with us if she wants to that is, and she's more than welcome to sit in Chemistry with us this afternoon." He was hopeful that he would agree. He really wanted to get to know Katie. She was so beautiful.

"It's up to Katie, but decide amongst yourselves. I have to go now before your mother slices me to death." Troy joked as he made a face and jogged off to his car to meet his wife.

Cameron's POV 

Coach Bolton ran off and left the team and Katie standing there in an awkward silence.

"Would you like to have lunch with us Katie, we don't bite. Except Karl when he's hungry." She smiled at me as she nodded and headed over to the stands to wait for us all. When I say us all I really mean Me, Simon, Karl and Gavin. We were all best friends, and stuck together as much as possible in order to stay away from the cheerleaders.

I showered and got dressed as fast as I possibly could. I didn't know why or what it was but Katie was something seriously special. I'd never met a girl like her. She was so amazing right from the very beginning. And I barely even knew her yet. The only problem at the moment was that she was Coach Bolton's daughter. I really wanted to ask her out. But if anything went bad in the relationship he would instantly blame me and probably kick me off the team. Do you think it would be worth it? Because I don't have a clue!

The five of us walked to the cafeteria together. The other three were quizzing Katie about her dad.

"How do you get him to let you out of practice?"

"What's his weakness?"

"Do you think he'd believe me if I said my doctor told me not to play?"

All these questions only caused eruptions of giggles to escape from Katie, and me to.

"Well for me I batter my eyelash, use the puppy dog face and say 'Daddy please…' But he'd probably think you were hitting on him if you tried that." She replied. I couldn't believe how much we were all getting on. Katie seemed so different form the girl who was a nervous wreck on Friday night. She seemed, bubbly, energetic and free, but also as if she was watching out for something that she was afraid of. Seconds later I was brought out of my trance by Karl.

"Sorry Cam, we have to go finish our Chem. Project for Mrs. D. We'll catch up to you two later!" We carried on walking in silence. I was about to ask Katie about the other night but she beat me to it.

No-one's POV 

"I'm sorry I didn't call," she blurted out. "I wanted to but I lost your number and I was kind of a nervous wreck all weekend."

"I was about to ask about that but it's cool. So you're the daughter of a Gym Coach and a Chemistry teacher. How strange is that?" He laughed as they sat down with trays of junk food from the cafeteria.

"Actually I'm the daughter of a chemistry teacher and coach, and a niece of a chemistry teacher and a coach and a chef and a pianist and a drama teacher and I can't even remember the rest!" She watched as his jaw dropped and the sandwich hung limply in his hand.

"Well you're never stuck for people to talk to them!" He joked.

"Nope not when you have 4 aunts, 4 uncles, 2 sisters, one brother and 13 cousins constantly around you."

For the rest of the afternoon the pair sat and talked about anything that came to mind. Cameron had devoured his tray whereas Katie had simply moved the food from one side to the other.

"So why were you in a state the other night. I didn't think coach would ever let his daughters out that late?"

Katie shifted uncomfortably at the table thinking about how she could answer carefully.

"I got into a bit of trouble with this guy. Let's just say that he wanted what I wouldn't let him have and he didn't like that."

"Ohh…that…er…that kind of makes the thing I was about to ask seem really insensitive." Cameron stammered.

Katie raised her eyebrows at him to indicate that she wanted him to go on.

"Well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out this Friday? We have a game at two o'clock so I'm free all night which because we'd normally have practice. And I'd love to spend it with you."

Katie blushed as she looked into Cameron's calm eyes. She had been asked out before but never like that. The way that Cameron had just spoke to her made her heart melt and her knees go weak. She suddenly realized that she had been staring at him with her eyes glazing over in a daydream.

"I'd love to" Cameron let out the long breath that he had been holding in. He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on time for chemistry. You'll hate it by the end of the day, Mrs. D. gets kind of boring sometimes. Apparently she's married to the other coach."

Katie smiled to herself as she let him lead her to Taylor's classroom.

"Mrs. Danforth this is…"

"Cameron sit down you're late! Hey Hun! You're dad said you'd probably end up here with me. Can you watch Josh for me? He's just in the corner, Miranda didn't turn up again."

"Yeah Auntie Tay. Ohh can I borrow your laptop of you don't need it?" Katie asked.

"Sure it's in the bag on the pushchair…somewhere. Now class let's begin…" Katie looked over at Cameron and she tried not to laugh as he tried to pretend to be angry with her. He so couldn't do it without wanting to laugh. Katie sat with her youngest cousin and starting surfing the Internet for something to wear. And tried her best to keep her mind off Danny. Little did she know he would be playing on her mind for weeks to come.


	8. Chapter 8

_Troy and Gabriella: _ _Katie, 16 years old. _ _Lily and Lucy, 11 years old. _ _Jonathan, 3 years old._

_Ryan and Emily: _

_Jessica and Ethan, 15 years old. _

_Rebecca, 8 years old_

_Sharpay and Zeke: _

_Damien, 14 years old. _

_Rachel, 3 years old_

_Roxanne, 2 years old_

_Jason and Kelsi: _

_Mark, 21 years old. _

_Aaron, 13 years old. _

_Janine, 3 years old_

_Taylor and Chad: _

_Matthew, 12 years old. _

_Monica, 11 years old. _

_Kelly, 8 years old._

_Joshua, 1 year old_ Katie's POV 

After school had finished, Cameron offered me a ride home. He was so sweet throughout the whole drive. We talked about everything from out families to the fact that we're practically rivals because of our schools. I found out that he had just turned 17 and his birthday was the 18th of October, which was the same as my dad's, which was kind of creepy. I also found out that his dad was a mechanic and his mum was Albuquerque's most famous gown designer. As soon as he said Fiona Bale I knew who she was and I could see her face in Cameron's. My mum loved her and her and all my aunts had used her designs for their weddings and bridesmaid dresses. I got Cameron to drop me off at Sharpay's I needed to talk to her about this date. After all she was the fashion expert. Cameron even held the door open for me. I said that I would meet him at the movies on Friday night at 7, that way I could see how it went before I had to tell my dad anything.

"SHARPAY I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!" I shouted as I entered her beautiful house.

"No need to shout Katie she's upstairs!" Her eldest son Damien shouted back to me. I gave him my best evil glare before ascending the staircase two steps at a time. My aunt was sat at her vanity mirror carefully applying her makeup. I watched her for a few seconds and eyed the amazing black cocktail dress that was hung neatly on door of her walk in closet.

"Hey Katie! How was East High?" she asked.

"It was great but that's not why I'm here. I have a date on Friday and I want to look good but not cheap and slut like and I need your help." I managed to get it all out in one long breath and waited for Sharpay to star questioning me about the 'lucky guy' and then lecture me on being careful and respecting myself and telling my mother like she normally did. But all she said was, "Cameron's quite a guy"

"How did you know?!" I was shocked that she knew whom I was going out with but Sharpay had always had this way of finding out information without ever having to hear it.

"Well I saw you having lunch together, I saw the way you looked at each other. Plus I saw you get out of his car a few minutes ago," She grinned at me wickedly as I turned a bright shade of red. "Don't worry I know exactly what you need. How about you come to East High and meet me after school tomorrow and I'll take you shopping?"

I thanked her and turned to leave but Sharpay spoke again. "Your Uncle Zeke's taking me out tonight and your mum and dad are meeting us later, well we're all going out really. So if you don't have any plans could you give Mark a hand with the kids tonight? The plan is that they all stay at yours."

"Only if I get some shoes," I joked.

I hugged my fashionista aunt and ran home. Finally feeling happy after the terrible weekend that I had had.

Troy's POV 

Tonight me, Gabby and the rest of the gang had arranged to go out as couples for a meal and then all meet up later for a drink. Kelsi and Jason's son mark was going to come over to our house and look after all the kids and Katie had said that she'd help. She seemed a lot better than she had done that morning and she said she loved East High. She also asked me if it was ok for Sharpay to take her shopping tomorrow, and I said that I'd give her some money for looking after everyone.

Ryan and Emily were the first to arrive that night. They had made their fifteen-year-old twins Jessica and Ethan come as they didn't trust them to stay home alone. Rebecca was running in the house as fast as she could to go and see Lily and Lucy. Ryan and Emily left as Mark turned up with Aaron at his side and Janine on his shoulders. He was very protective over his siblings and his cousins. Aaron was carrying Mark's huge rucksack on his back.

"Hey uncle T! I'm prepared this time I've got toys, DVD's and lots of snacks!" Mark told me proudly.

"Nice one man" I laughed as the three struggled through the door with the bag.

Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor and Chad turned up and dropped their kids on the sidewalk and then went their separate ways straight away. Damien and Matthew ushered Monica, 11, Kelly, 8 and Rachel, 3 into the house. Matthew carried Josh in and Damien carried Roxanne. They all grouped into the living room.

"Ok Mark, Katie's just giving Jonathan his bath, Lily, Lucy and Rebecca are upstairs and everyone's down here somewhere. The backdoors locked up and so are all the windows, the front doors locked but Katie's keys are on the kitchen top. There's juice cartoons for everyone and try to get people to go to sleep at a reasonable hour remember they have school tomorrow." I really need to teach my wife how to keep instructions to a minimum. Luckily Mark was used to it so he got it all but just incase I always left him a list. We left saying bye to everyone and promised to be home by midnight.

Katie's POV 

My parents had left at seven o'clock and it was now eight and for once everyone was behaving themselves. All the under twelve's had come in their pajamas. Lily, Lucy, Rebecca, Kelly and Monica were sat in the twin's bedroom watching Disney Channel and eating popcorn. Jessica was sat with them on the computer. Matthew, Aaron, Damien, Ethan and Mark were sat at the dining room table playing cards. I was on baby duty. Jonathan, Rachel, Roxanne, Janine and Josh were sat on the floor in the living room watching cartoons. I sat on the sofa with my laptop talking to my friends.

"Mark can you keep an eye on this lot I'm going to get ready for bed." I asked.

"Yeah just don't be too long"

I went upstairs and checked on the girls who were transfixed with the TV. Jessica was sat with them and she looked like she was actually enjoying herself. I closed the door before they saw me and made my way to my bedroom. I took out my pajama bottoms out of the drawer and an old t-shirt that I liked to wear to sleep in. I took them into my en-suite bathroom to change when I heard a noise behind me. I spun in time to feel Danny's fist collide with my face.

"You need to be careful darling, never know who could get up here when you leave your balcony doors unlocked." He sneered and eyed my almost half naked body. He dragged me by the hair over to my double bed and pinned me down. He forced my mouth open and plunged his tongue into my mouth, which I was trying my hardest to keep closed. His hand reached down for the belt buckle of my jeans and my whole body froze. I knew what was about to happen. I also knew that trying to fight back was pointless. He got what he wanted. Tears streamed down my face as pain seared through my body for the second time in less than a week. Then I heard a sound. I heard an almost inaudible click coming from the door. I turned my head sideways to see Jessica stood there. I mouthed 'help' and she nodded in understanding.

Suddenly…"MARK!!!! QUICK!!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs at the same time she kept all children away from the room. Danny jumped up like a bomb had hit him trying to quickly do up his pants. Marks footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs at full speed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" He bellowed as he grabbed Danny by the collar. Jessica rushed in and wrapped the sheet around me protectively. She held me while my body shock furiously. Mark began punching and kicking Danny around the room, while Ethan stood at the door making sure everyone else stayed in the twin's bedroom. Danny tried to put up a fight but was failing with every attempt. Mark dragged him down the stairs and furiously through him out of the door.

"You dare touch her again and you're dead you hear me?!" he shouted out the door.

Danny looked at him with that cocky smile and said, "She's mine dude. And you won't be there forever." He ran off down the street before Mark could start laying into him again. I heard him shut the door and lock it before running back upstairs into my room.

"Katie what happened?" I heard him ask me and I tried to answer but I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. Instead Jessica spoke for me.

"It's kind of obvious what happened Mark. I think you should go call Troy." Mark got up to leave but I cried out "NO!"

Everyone turned to look at me.

"No Mark don't! I can't let him know, he'll never let me go on a date again. Please I'm begging!" Mark and Jess held me as I cried.

"How about you maybe talk to Sharpay instead then. You always tell her things you can't tell your parents. Someone has to know Katie" Mark pleaded with me

I nodded my head. "Jess will you stay here tonight?" She nodded then Mark spoke up.

"If you told your dad he wouldn't stop you dating just not let you do it for a little while."

"But I have a date on Friday with this really great guy on dad's basketball team and I want to see if I LIKE HIM BEFORE I TELL DAD. And if he knows then he'll never let me go." Mark nodded in understanding. The three of us sat there together until 11. He went to tidy up and check on the kids who had fallen asleep in the twin's room, while Jess and me got ready for bed in silence.

No-one's POV 

Mark had promised to keep what had happened with Danny that night as long as Katie told Sharpay. Sharpay was the youngest out of all the adults and they all found it easier to talk to her. Especially the girls. When Katie arrived at school the next day, Danny caught her in the hallway, basically telling her that she had to start 'behaving' herself. Which basically meant do what he wanted no questions asked and no crying about it. He left her against the lockers to try and register what had just happened. Her best friend Carmen came over.

"Hey, Danny said what he did on Friday night." Katie stared at her in shock. "Well he actually said you were all over him and gagging for it and that he had to kick you out the car to get you off him. I know what he does Kay. It happened to Jasmine Thompson remember?"

"I don't know why I thought he was different now."

"Look it'll be ok. Just make sure you stay with someone at all times and DON'T walk home alone." Carmen was always looking out for her best friend. They were like sisters separated t birth and had looked out for each other ever since their first day at kindergarten together.

"Well I have to go to East High after school because Sharpay's taking me out. Mark caught Danny last night and he wants me to talk to Sharpay about it. Will you come with me? I don't think I can do it alone. And Shar loves you like a niece" I didn't know why I was begging. All I would have to do is mention my aunt's name and Carmen was there with me in a flash. They got on really well, because they both loved drama and shoes. It was scary sometimes how similar they actually were.

The entire school day dragged for Katie. Luckily, her and Danny had different lunch periods so she managed to avoid seeing him all day. During lunch, Katie and Carmen had sat in the school quad gossiping. A tearful Katie managed to tell the whole story to Carmen who listened to her friend. Horrified by the ordeal that she had to go through. She told her about the car incident then meeting Cameron and how she spent the day with him. Then about the date and then put another downer on the whole thing by telling her about last night.

"I'm surprised Mark didn't tear him limb from limb!" she exclaimed.

"Me too. I was waiting to hear him break something but he was really calm considering what he was like with that jerk that our Jess dated last year." Carmen nodded in agreement. She had always been close to Katie and her family, and they considered her part of it. She was especially close to Mark because like him, she was adopted. But her adopted parents worked so she only saw them on Sundays at dinnertime because they were always out of state.

Fifth period came and went in a blur and last lesson of the day was World History. However, their teacher Mr. Harrison was absent, so Carmen and Katie got a free lesson and headed off to East High an hour earlier than expected. A normal school day at West High would end at 3 o'clock. But East High would end at 3.30 because they started 30 minutes later. The walk over to Eat High took a mere twenty minutes. All the way there the two girls talked and laughed and just had a good time together. They arrived at 2.20pm, 10 minutes before sixth period.

"Ok I'll just go see my mum then my dad, then we'll sit with Sharpay for the last lesson. That ok?" Katie asked her friend.

"Yeah sure. Wow this school is so strange. The colours are totally opposite and it's so big and modern!" Katie laughed at her friend's interest in school. Something that didn't normally happen.

They went to visit Gabriella who was again conducting a pop quiz. Katie and Carmen snuck in and quietly greeted her mother. Katie told her about going shopping with her aunt and said that she would be home later. They then headed into the gym. Katie knew that her father was teaching this lesson but she didn't know whom. She went to push the door open but before she had chance it swung back and hit her in the face. She landed on the floor clutching her forehead.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I wasn't looking where…Katie?" she looked up to see Cameron's caring eyes and lopsided grin looking down at her.

"Hey to you to!" she replied.

The young man extended his hand and pulled her up.

"Bale come on we need you!" she heard the voice of her uncle Chad ring throughout the gym. Cameron pulled Katie into the gym with him closely followed by Carmen.

"Katie what happened to your head?!" Chad was always over dramatic in these situations. She had a cut on her head but she wasn't exactly dying. "Stay here baby girl, and I'll get the first aid kit." Chad ran off to fetch water and bandages.

"Don't say he's your dad as well!" a player asked. Katie laughed.

"No he's my Uncle Chad. Where is my dad anyway."

"At a meeting. I am so so sorry about that I didn't see you behind the door!" Cameron was worried that Katie would be angry with him. After all he had almost knocked her out.

"It's fine, I'll live. Ohh this is Carmen by the way and Carmen this is Cameron." Katie introduced the two. Cameron then returned the favour by introducing the team. He finished as Chad cam running back in. He began splashing Katie's face and getting out huge bandages.

"Ok Chad let me finish this you go back to coaching," Carmen said. She was trying so hard not to laugh at his attempt at being a first aider.

"Why are you two here anyway?"

"Sharpay's taking us shopping," they answered in unison.

"Ohh. Well here…" he handed the girls forty dollars each.

"Thank you uncle Chad" speaking in unison was one of their special qualities.

"You have to get me something nice with that though!" he joked. The girls laughed and turned to head out to go find Katie's father. Thy reached the door. Carmen walked through but Katie stopped. She turned around for one last look. Expecting to see him playing basketball. Instead she found him gazing in her direction, grinning as if he had won the lottery. Carmen watched her friend ogle the basketball superstar of East High.

"Someone's in love," Carmen said just loud enough for her friend to hear. Katie turned to look at her friend. She was smiling and trying very hard not to, but it wasn't working. Carmen knew her too well. Katie Anna Bolton was in love with Cameron Bale. But no one knew that that love was about to cause so much trouble and people were going to get hurt. And the damage was already done. There was nothing that no one could do now to prevent it.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy and Gabriella: Katie, 16 years old. Lily and Lucy, 11 years old. Jonathan, 3 years old. 

_Ryan and Emily: _

_Jessica and Ethan, 15 years old. _

_Rebecca, 8 years old_

_Sharpay and Zeke: _

_Damien, 14 years old. _

_Rachel, 3 years old_

_Roxanne, 2 years old_

_Jason and Kelsi: _

_Mark, 21 years old. _

_Aaron, 13 years old. _

_Janine, 3 years old_

_Taylor and Chad: _

_Matthew, 12 years old. _

_Monica, 11 years old. _

_Kelly, 8 years old._

_Joshua, 1 year old_

No-one's POV 

Carmen walked side by side with her love struck friends. They stopped at the office where they saw Katie's dad.

"Hey dad just needed to tell you that I'm here to meet Sharpay. And I forget to tell mum that I'm going to eat out tonight so don't make me any dinner."

"Ok baby have a good time. Try to be on time tonight KitKat." Troy said as he walked off, focusing on the paperwork that he currently had in his hand.

Katie and Carmen walked down the hallway arm in arm.

"Hello Ladies!" Katie turned and she saw Cameron jogging towards them in his jeans and a blue shirt, which brought out his dazzling eyes. "So where are you going now? School doesn't finish for another hour." Cameron stated while grinning at Katie.

"We're going to stay with one of Katie's aunts. Actually let's go to the bathroom first Kay. Nice to meet you Cameron!" Carmen had spoken first because she was dying to tell Katie what she had just saw. "Oh my god did you see the look that cheerleader gave you?! She was so jelous!" Carmen squealed excitedly.

"It's not a competition Carmen…but if it was I'd so win!" Katie giggled.

The two girls laughed hysterically as they exited the bathroom into the crowded hallway. They walked towards the theatre quietly gossiping between the two of them. They pushed open the big red double doors and walked started to make their way towards the stage where they saw Sharpay supervising students preparing props.

"Hey Sharpay!" Katie called out. The room suddenly fell silent and all eyes went to Katie.

"Hey girls come on up here and you can help." Sharpay responded.

As Katie walked onto the stage she noticed Cameron behind a tree smiling at her. Sharpay gave them both some music and asked them to transpose it into a higher key. Katie had always had a knack for music so she found this task easy. The girls sat next to Sharpay on the stage and talked mainly about their highly anticipated shopping trip and every now and then it would be Cameron. Katie had decided she would tell Sharpay now, that way she would have it over and done with. She looked at Carmen and gave her a look, which told her what she was about to do.

"Sharpay I need to talk to you about something and it's really important."

Sharpay nodded, "class keep working I will be back soon." She took both the girls to the back of the theatre and sat in one of the soft red seats.

"On Friday I went on a date with this guy called Danny. I didn't tell my parents because you know what my dad's like." Sharpay nodded knowingly. "Anyway he he was really sweet and he offered to give me a ride home and then…then he pulled into the park an…and he started to touch me." Tears had began to pour down Katie's face as her aunt lovingly stroked her hand.

"Then he…he…he….I tried to stop him auntie Shar I promise I did!" Katie was shaking uncontrollably. Hot tears poured down her face as she repeatedly said she was sorry over and over again.

"It's ok Katie, it'll be ok baby girl I'm here." Katie tried to tell her about the other night but no words came out. Carmen spoke up instead.

"It happened while everyone went out on Monday night. He got into her room through the balcony doors and it happened in her room. Jessica saw him and got Mark and he threw him out. Mark was the one who told her to tell you."

Sharpay held Katie has she continued to cry and Carmen rubbed her back.

"Ok Katie it's ok I promise you that. I won't tell anyone I swear. I'm so glad you came to me. Do you want me to take you and pick you up from your date on Friday?"

"Y-you'd still let me go?"

"Katie you're old enough to make your own decisions and yes I'll be worried about you, but you're a good girl and I know Cameron's a really good guy."

Katie looked her aunt with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared Sharpay. What if Cameron is the same deep down or what if Danny gets me again?"

"Katie look at me. Nothing will happen. I will look after you. Mark will look after you. Carmen will look after you and more importantly Cameron will look after you. I can tell he really likes you."

Sharpay sat and comforted her niece for the next 20 minutes, when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Sharpay took Katie's hand, dismissed her class and then got her bag and got the girls into the car. They drove to mall in silence, but once they got their Sharpay tried to lighten the mood by telling her that EVERYTHING was on her. Clothes, shoes, makeup, and then dinner. They wandered around the mall for hours. Sharpay treated Carmen to a white summer dress and new flip-flops. Katie ended up getting a long red gypsy skirt that touched the ground, a chunky brown belt, a white tank top, and brown gladiator sandals that matched the belt. She then took them to La Ninos, a hot new restaurant on the high street. They all ordered chicken Caesar salads. Carmen and Sharpay ate theirs within 5 minutes. Katie however, pushed hers around her plate before admitting she had no appetite tonight.

Katie's POV 

Friday was finally here and it was date time. I had managed to stay out of Danny's way for the whole week. The plan was that I would head over to Sharpay's straight after school and she would help me get ready. My parents were going out for a meal and Mark was going to baby-sit. I told my parents I was going out with Carmen and some friends. I promised Sharpay that I would call if and when I wanted her to give me a ride home. I got to Sharpay's, had a shower and washed my hair. She blow dried my brunette curls and turned it into a straight and sleek masterpiece. Then she did my makeup for me. Very simple. Long dark eyelashes and glossed lips. Finally I was ready. I sent Cameron a text to let him know I would meet him there. He said he was already waiting with the tickets. Sharpay drove me to the movies. We pulled up over the road. He hadn't seen us yet. I picked up my brown oversized Balenciaga handbag in brown. I took one last deep breath. And opened the car door…


	10. Chapter 10

Troy and Gabriella: Katie, 16 years old. Lily and Lucy, 11 years old. Jonathan, 3 years old. 

_Ryan and Emily: _

_Jessica and Ethan, 15 years old. _

_Rebecca, 8 years old_

_Sharpay and Zeke: _

_Damien, 14 years old. _

_Rachel, 3 years old_

_Roxanne, 2 years old_

_Jason and Kelsi: _

_Mark, 21 years old. _

_Aaron, 13 years old. _

_Janine, 3 years old_

_Taylor and Chad: _

_Matthew, 12 years old. _

_Monica, 11 years old. _

_Kelly, 8 years old._

_Joshua, 1 year old_

No-one's POV 

Katie climbed out of Sharpay's silver Land Rover Sport and headed over the road to where Cameron was sat on a bench waiting for her. He saw her coming towards him. Her red skirt sashaying left and right in time with her hips.

"Hi" was all he could manage. She made him utterly speechless. "You look amazing"

"Thanks…you don't look too bad yourself" Katie looked down and noticed a red rose on the bench next to where Cameron had been sat moments earlier.

"Ohh this is for you" He picked up the silky rose, kissed its colourful bud and then gently placed it in Katie's small hands. Katie held back the tears. No guy had ever treat her like this before and they had only been on the date for less than five minutes.

"It's beautiful…thank you" They smiled and gazed into each others eyes. Cameron gently took Katie's hand in his own and led her into the movies.

They sat in silence watching Hairspray on the huge projection screen in front of them. Every now and then one of them would catch the other one stealing glances at them. Embarrassed smiles were exchanged several times. Cameron gently held on to Katie's hand throughout the film and slowly rubbed his thumb over her soft skin. Both of them had butterflies every time the other one moved. They could constantly feel that spark that they had often heard people talk about, but never knew whether or not it actually existed. After the film they were going to get something to eat…but Katie said she wasn't hungry. She had no idea why since no morsel of food had actually passed her lips in a whole week. Instead Cameron took her for a walk around the lake in a nearby park. The fountains were turned on and the lights made the water sparkle. They held hands as they talked and walked the paths of the scenic park.

"So you have two sisters, one brother and thirteen cousins. Along with aunts, uncles and parents and nearly all of them work at East High?" Cameron asked with an amused smile on his face.

Katie paused and thought for a moment. "Yes, and you have one older brother called Tony?"

"Yep" The two talked about family, school, and everything in between until Cameron touched upon a subject that Katie was far from ready to openly talk about at the present time.

"What happened to you last week? You seemed in a really bad state." He looked at her carefully. Hoping that her body language or facial expression would give him some kind of explanation.

"I can't say. At least not yet." Katie held back the tears that were again threatening to fall.

"Well then can I ask you a question?" Katie looked unsure but then nodded for him to continue. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Cameron looked at her eagerly.

"Of course" Katie smiled at him and he melted inside. He gently kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

It was ten o'clock when Cameron dropped Katie off at Sharpay's. She was staying there for the night. She looked up at her aunt and uncles room to see a blonde head trying to secretly peer out of the curtains. She giggled as she saw the two smaller heads of Rachel and Roxanne trying to see what their mummy was looking at. Cameron held the car door open for her and they walked up to the porch steps and stopped.

"Thanks for a great night tonight. I had fun"

"Me too. How about I call you tomorrow and we arrange something?" Katie nodded and turned to leave. She stopped when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her waist. She looked into Cameron's eyes as she leaned in. Their lips were so close they could almost taste each other. They touched carefully for a few seconds. Then he was gone. Leaving Katie on the doorstep, frozen from the shock of the perfect kiss, from the perfect guy, at the perfect moment.

Katie's POV 

As soon as I got in the house Sharpay dived on me and through random questions my way. I sat with her and her baby girls in the front room and talked to her about it all. I told her how scared I was incase Danny was there and about the park and Cameron asking me to be his girlfriend. And about the kiss, which was obviously what she was most interested in. Zeke had taken Damien to a basketball game in New York so it was just a houseful of women, and two young girls who were up way past their bedtime.

"Do you think you should tell your parents about you and Cameron now then?" she asked.

"I suppose…but I'm worried about what my dad will do to him." Sharpay laughed and nodded her head. She told me the story of what happened when this guy felt up my mum when they first started dating. And it wasn't pretty. We sat and talked for hours. I promised that I would tell my mum tomorrow sometime and I would tell my dad sometime within the next week. I needed to build up my courage first. The four of us slept with Sharpay in her queen sized bed. I was so happy; I slept with a smile on my face all night. I couldn't wait for Cameron to call, but I definitely could wait to tell my parents about my new boyfriend.

The next morning I woke up late and Sharpay had left me a note on the kitchen worktop 'gone grocery shopping, will see you later at your house xx' I got dressed and picked up my overnight bag and made my way back to my house. When I got there I realized that my dad had took Jay out for the day, because his car was gone, the garage was open and Jay's bike was gone. I walked into the house and heard my mother in the kitchen humming a song that she had sung to me when I was a baby. She said that she sang it in a musical at school with my father, and it had been one of her favorite songs ever since.

"Hey mum!" I called out to her as I took of my shoes and jacket and left them near the door.

"Hi Kate! Did you have a good night baby," she was definitely in a good mood as she kissed the top of my head. I nodded and she continues talking. "You're fathers gone out with your brother and her won't be home until tonight so it's just us girls today."

"Sounds good, we could watch a film or something." I bit my lip, preparing myself to tell her.

"Yeah we'll have a nice relaxing day."

"Mum can I tell you something" she put down the wooden spoon and looked at me. Obviously fearing the worst. I took a deep breath and let it all out about Cameron and the movies and then asking me to be his girlfriend. I didn't tell her about the whole Danny thing because I just couldn't it was hard enough to tell Sharpay.

"Cameron Bale!" she shouted at me as I jumped in shock. I got ready to protest and tell her how great he was when she flung her ars around me and said "Ohh darling that's great he's such a lovely young man!"

We sat down and I recited last nights events to her and showed her the rose and told her what he did when he gave me it. She was almost in tears when I finished.

"Lunch will be ready soon…Why don't you call him and see if he would like to join us?"

My eyes lit up and I nodded my head and ran to call the man I loved. Loved? Was I in LOVE with Cameron?

Maybe I was.

Love.


	11. Chapter 11

Troy and Gabriella: Katie, 16 years old. Lily and Lucy, 11 years old. Jonathan, 3 years old. 

_Ryan and Emily: _

_Jessica and Ethan, 15 years old. _

_Rebecca, 8 years old_

_Sharpay and Zeke: _

_Damien, 14 years old. _

_Rachel, 3 years old_

_Roxanne, 2 years old_

_Jason and Kelsi: _

_Mark, 21 years old. _

_Aaron, 13 years old. _

_Janine, 3 years old_

_Taylor and Chad: _

_Matthew, 12 years old. _

_Monica, 11 years old. _

_Kelly, 8 years old._

_Joshua, 1 year old_

No-ones POV 

Katie ran upstairs as fast as she could to find her cell phone so that she could call Cameron. She didn't mention to him that her mum had suggested it because she didn't think he would be particularly interested in having lunch with one of his teachers on a Saturday. She invited him to come over at about twelve. He said yes but also said that he couldn't stay past three because he promised his little brother that he would take him to the park and play some ball before dinner. Katie agreed to this perfect plan because that meant he would be long gone before her dad came home. She went to go and get ready; after all, Cameron was going to arrive in just under two hours.

Gabriella's POV 

I was stirring the pasta in the large pan over the stove when I heard the doorbell ring. Then I heard my daughters feet thump down the stairs as she ran to get the door before me or one of her sisters could. I could hear them talking quietly in the hallway, then they both came through the door into the kitchen. Katie grinned at as she showed off her man.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton" Cameron seemed slightly uncomfortable. But it was expected. Not many of my students plan on dating one of my little girls and then coming to have lunch with us on a Saturday afternoon.

"Cameron, since were not in school how about its just Gabriella?" He eased up a little bit. Katie excused herself to go and answer the door as the terrible twosome walked in.

"Mrs. B- Gabriella. I didn't know you had THREE children!" Cameron looked shocked.

I looked at him trying to work out whether or not he was being sarcastic but he was genuinely shocked by this fact. "Actually there's four. Troy's took our little boy out for the day."

He stared from Lily to Lucy and then back again. Even though they had different colour eye's, hair and different hairstyles, it was still very difficult to work out who was who until you got to know them better. Her rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Cameron this is Lily and Lucy. Girls this is Cameron. He's one of mine and your father's students and Katie's boyfriend…SHUT IT NOW! MENTION THIS TO YOUR FATHER AND I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOUR LIVES HELL! Understand hijas?" I think I scared him a little bit when all her heard escape my children's mouths was a timid "Si, mama"

"I'm not a nasty mum Cameron, just a strict one," he laughed nervously as Katie re entered the room holding Roxanne with Sharpay who was holding Rachel.

"Hey Shar what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Zeke's away for the weekend and I got lonely. Hi Cameron!" I could tell that she already knew about it because of the smile on her face.

"Erm…hi Mrs. Baylor."

"Cameron just call her Sharpay, no need to be formal in this house." Again he laughed nervously. We all sat at the dinner table. Sharpay sat in between her daughters. I sat next to Roxanne and had my twins on the other side. Then Cameron and Katie were sat in between Rachel and Lucy. Every one sat around the table having small conversations between themselves. Every now and then I would find myself looking over at Katie and see Cameron watching her. The look was familiar. It was the same look that I had caught Troy giving me when we had started going out. All throughout out lunch I saw their eyes dart back and forth to each other. I had noticed that Katie didn't even touch any of her food but I thought it was probably because she was so love struck. I dismissed it without a second thought. After lunch Cameron went into the living room with Katie. Sharpay and me washed up while gossiping about them.

"They are so cute they're like a mini you and Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I know. I'm just glad that Cameron's a good guy."

We sat in the kitchen for half an hour talking about our students and the school. The whole conversation was work orientated. Cameron came into the kitchen.

"Thanks for having me for lunch Gabriella, I'll see you both on Monday." He waved gingerly as he headed towards the door.

I poked my head around the corner in time to see Cameron gently kiss my daughters cheek, and grin at her as he walked out the door to get to his car. Katie leant on the closed door and let out a satisfied sigh.

No one's POV 

The weekend flew by for the Bolton's. Katie groaned as she rolled over and tried to find the source of the painfully annoying ringing noise, which had awoken her from a pleasant sleep. She finally found the silver alarm clock and started hitting it furiously before the noise ceased. She gently rolled out of bed and walked into her bathroom to take her shower. Her mum had been watching her through dinner on Saturday. She must have noticed that she hadn't had anything to eat but she didn't say anything so maybe Katie had been mistaken. It was true that she hadn't had and appetite. She had even surprised herself with the fact that she hadn't had the slightest pang for some food in the last ten days. However, her cloths didn't seem to be starting to become loose, as she had expected. When she sat and thought about it. They had become slightly tighter and uncomfortable. And she had felt ill for the last few days. What could it be?

When Katie arrived at school that say she was ushered straight onto a bus. Apparently something had happened at the school over the weekend and it wasn't safe for students so it had been closed down for the next two weeks. They didn't even tell the students why but they thought it must have been something bad because the police were there. Their teachers informed them that they would be taking their lessons for the next week at least in an alternate learning facility. What does she mean? She means students of West High, will be joining the students of East High. Katie's face lit up. This meant that she got to spend more time with Cameron but it also meant that her dad would be around. Maybe it was time her knew anyway. She had never kept anything from her father before so why should she start now?

All the students got off the bus and made their way into the theatre where they awaited further instructions. Katie and her friends ignored their teachers when they were told to sit down. Katie and Carmen ran to the stage to see Sharpay.

"Auntie Shar!" Katie shouted above the noise of the rabble entering the theatre.

"Hey ladies! What are you doing here?" she asked. The girls told them the story about what they had been told at school and then they drifted off into saying what they thought might have happened.

"KATIE BOLTON AND CARMEN THAMES! GET HERE THIS INSTANT!!" The girl's teacher Miss Hornton bellowed through the theatre. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You two better get going, I'll see you later!" They waved goodbye and walked back to the class.

"Girls under no circumstances are you to go running up to East High teachers and disrupting their lessons!"

"But she's my aunt! And my parents and practically my whole family work here!" Miss Hornton looked at her for a moment considering whether or not to believe her. Instead she chooses to ignore her and start handing out the class assignments.

Katie looked at her class assignments for the day. First lesson was English, Chemistry with her mum, and then se had a free period. Fourth she had gym with her dad and Chad because the class was going to be so big. Then she had a lunch period Last she had drama with Sharpay then music with Kelsi. And then they got another break before ending the day with physics with her aunt Taylor. Considering her teachers for the day she might as well have been home schooled. At least all of her lessons would be with Carmen, which made things a lot easier. She was just worried about Danny finding out about her and Cameron. She had already decided to tell her dad tonight. But she knew she would see him at some point today and no doubt Danny would be watching her the whole time. At least here she had a lot of people looking out for her incase anything happened.

Carmen dragged her to their English class. They entered where they saw a man wearing a pink shirt with a grey suit. He was rather camp but friendly at the same time. They both took a seat as others from West High joined them. They all gathered on the right hand side of the room. East High students began to pour in but none of them acknowledged the foreign students that were now sharing their classroom. Cameron walked in with some basketball guys. He saw the two girls and smiled at them giving them a quick wave before taking his seat next to Katie. His friends all sat in a line behind him. All of them whispered hello to the two girls from West High, which received several strange looks from members of both schools as to why they were interacting with one an other.

The registers had been combined together to make it easier for the teachers to register the students and begin the lessons.

"Amy Armstrong" the teacher began to call out the names in alphabetical order.

"Sir"

"Ryan Aithwaite"

"Sir"

"Cameron Bale"

"Sir" he grinned at Katie as he answered make her giggle slightly.

"Katie Bolton…Bolton?!"

"Sir?" Katie questioned his sudden outburst to her name.

"So you're the famous Katie Bolton then? You look just like your mother did all those years ago. Except you have your fathers eyes. The girls used to go mad for him. They're always talking about you and your brother and sisters. You're a very popular young lady here at East High Katie."

She blushed slightly as many gasps were heard throughout the class. She was beginning to think that this teacher was definitely more interested in men. He brought himself out of his daydream and continued the register and then got on with the lesson. For the whole hour he made comments about she was beautiful like her parents and intelligent like her parents. He also said she had a 'lovely' body like her mothers which did kind of creep her out just a little bit.

Cameron caught up with her at the end of the lesson. He laced his fingers with hers as they walked down the corridor.

"So where are you now?" he asked.

"Chemistry" she replied with a groan.

"Me too, I'm with your mum, and looks like you are aswell," he was hanging over her shoulder looking at her timetable.

The other basketball players caught up with them and Cameron's best friend Simon was soon giving Carmen the once over. They were both flirting like crazy and after five minutes the were linking arms like friends. The group laughed and joked as they walked to their next class, several people's jaws hit the ground when they saw Katie and Carmen laughing and messing around with then entire basketball team. They all walked into chemistry except Katie and Cameron who lingered outside for a little bit longer.

"I think I should tell my dad about us Cam. It's not fair that he doesn't know" he touched her face tenderly.

"Do you want me to be with you?"

"No it's ok, I'm daddy's angel so I get what I want." She did her best diva pose, which made him crease up from laughing. He pressed her lips to his before leading her into chemistry. Little did he know there was someone watching them from the corner. Someone who didn't know whether to smash Cameron's head in or to congratulate him…

Carmen and Katie spent their free period in the theatre. This was because Cameron had detention with his aunt and the girls had nowhere else to go. Plus Mark was in helping to move some scenery. He had found out about Cameron and had already given him the equivalent of the 'big brother' talk.

"Well look who we have here. My little slut sat in a dark corner waiting for me. What a good little girl!" Katie's eyes filled with fear as she saw Danny walking down the row glaring at her. Carmen was frozen on the spot on Katie's left as Danny came at her from the right. The next thing they knew he had lunged at Katie and started biting her neck and trying to kiss her. Luckily for Katie, Carmen found her voice.

"MARK! SHARPAY!!" Everyone in Sharpay's detention session turned to see the commotion at the back of the theatre. Mark jumped off the stage and ran to the back row. He pulled Danny up by the scruff of his neck like the dog he was.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? STAY AWAY FROM HER! I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" he threw him to the ground as he ran away like a mutt with his tail between his legs. Mark picked up an unconscious Katie and took her to the stage where he was met by a shaking Sharpay.

"Katie, babe can you hear me?" They checked her over as the class hung over their shoulders. "Carmen go and get Taylor but make sure Troy and Gabriella don't come"

"What?! Carmen get them she's their daughter Shar!" Mark said angrily.

"They don't know yet and I promised I wouldn't say anything!" she was frustrated by Marks lack of understanding of the situation for Katie. "Let Taylor check her first"

Minutes later Carmen returned with Kelsi and Taylor. They checked their niece over and after about ten minutes she finally woke up again.

Cameron's POV

As I watched this scene unfold before me, I felt scared. I was watching my girlfriend lay there unconscious and there was nothing that I could do to help her. I could feel the lump rising in my throat with every tedious minute that passed. I saw her wake up and weep into Mrs. Baylor's arms. This guy was hugging Carmen and Mrs. Danforth and Mrs. Cross was trying to round the class up.

"Cameron?" Mrs. Cross spoke to me. "You can go and see her, if you want to." I nodded and began to take small steps towards the fragile girl that was sat on the floor. Mark coughed for Mrs. Baylor to let go of Katie. As soon as she did Katie looked up at me. Next thing I knew she was laid in my arms, sobbing her heart out like she had been with her aunt only seconds later.

No one's POV

Twenty minutes before the lesson ended Taylor and Carmen went with Katie to the bathroom. They helped her to remove the mascara that had ran down her face and managed to slightly remove the blotchy red marks from her tear stained cheeks. She had to go to her father and uncle's PE lesson or they would know that something was wrong. Katie put on a brave face as she drank the tea that Taylor had made her while sitting at one of the stations in the chemistry lab. Taylor had a small class. A lot of them were West High Knights and kept giving her quizzical looks. But she managed to shrug them off as she mentally prepared herself for facing her father. After what had just happened, she felt like she needed to tell him something, and thought he might take her and Cameron's news a lot better than the whole saga with Danny.

Carmen and Katie walked out of the girls locker rooms arm in arm. As they entered the gym the girls from East High gave dirty looks to all of the West High girls. Katie suddenly became the leader of the pack. She stood facing the captain of the girl's basketball team, Hayley Carlton. They shot daggers at each, which soon ended as the guys came jogging out. Every female body turned to see Cameron and Simon, trying to get the two young men to notice them. The only two who acted normal were Katie and Carmen. This pissed everyone else off, especially when the guys came over to them. They stood making small talk. All of them knew what Katie was about to do and no body really knew what to say.

Troy and Chad walked into the gym five minutes later. Troy had told Chad what he had seen happen between his daughter and one of his pupils. Chad was shocked to discover that Troy was perfectly fine with the whole thing. He expected him to lock the young girl in her room until she was twenty-one. As they got onto the floor of the gym they saw the pupils huddled in small groups just outside the locker room doors.

"Ok everyone! I'm Coach Bolton this is Coach Danforth! Start warming up and we begin in 5 minutes!" Troy shouted above the chitchat that was going on among the teenagers.

Chad and Troy spotted Katie and Cameron watching each other. Their smiles gave them away so much.

Troy turned to Chad and said, "There's nothing better than embarrassing your daughter." He grinned as Chad registered what he just said. Troy stood for a minute observing the two young lovers.

"Katie and Cameron! If you roll your tongues back in then you might get you warm ups done a lot quicker!" troy held back his laughter as he watched the boys face turn beetroot and his daughters mortified face.

"Dad! How did you know!!" Katie shouted.

"OMG COACH BOLTON'S YOUR DAD?!" she was used to hearing this so she just ignored it and continued to stare at her father.

"Katie I'm you Dad, I know everything. And I saw you kissing outside your mother's classroom." Troy smirked as he watched his daughter turn red and try not to laugh. "Ok everyone Coach Danforth is going to start this lesson" Katie and Cameron looked over at Troy who winked at them both. This small gesture said to them I approve.

After the lesson finished everyone went back to the locker rooms to change.

"Cameron can you come to my office when your ready." Troy told Cameron as he walked past his changing area to go to his office. Cameron gulped. This was not going to be good.

Cameron walked into the office and was istantly asked to sit down by Troy who was on the phone. It sounded like he was talking to his wife so Cameron sat patiently trying not to eaves drop.

"I promise Gabs I won't…..Kelsi's at six…..yes I remembered……okay I'll see you then" he hung up the phone, placed it on his desk and then turned to face Cameron.

"Ok Cameron I'm not going to sit here and beat around the bush. Katie is my baby girl and as a father I instantly hate any boyfriends that she has." Cameron felt a lump rise in his throat. He thought he was about to be kicked off the team. "But I don't hate you, because I see myself in you. And if your anything like me then I know that you'll treat my daughter with the respect that she deserves. I know what young guys do and think about because I was there once upon a time. But be…very…careful. Understand?" A wave of relief flooded Cameron as he nodded in understanding. "Good, well me and Gabriella are going out again tonight so why don't you come to ours and help Katie babysit, and watch some movies or whatever." Troy smile was warm and friendly and Cameron felt surprising relaxed in his presence. "I'd love to Coach. I'll be round at about 6.30 if that's ok?" Troy nodded and let Cameron leave.

"Ohh and maybe it's a good idea not to tell Katie about this." Again Cameron nodded as he ran out of the locker rooms.


	12. Chapter 12  Authors Note!

**Hi everyone!**

**Well a lot of people have been asking me is Katie is actually anorexic. The answer is yes but there is a reason why she hasn't lost any weight yet even though she has been eating. Trust me the next chapter will clear that one up!**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Troy and Gabriella: Katie, 16 years old. Lily and Lucy, 11 years old. Jonathan, 3 years old. 

_Ryan and Emily: _

_Jessica and Ethan, 15 years old. _

_Rebecca, 8 years old_

_Sharpay and Zeke: _

_Damien, 14 years old. _

_Rachel, 3 years old_

_Roxanne, 2 years old_

_Jason and Kelsi: _

_Mark, 21 years old. _

_Aaron, 13 years old. _

_Janine, 3 years old_

_Taylor and Chad: _

_Matthew, 12 years old. _

_Monica, 11 years old. _

_Kelly, 8 years old._

_Joshua, 1 year old_

No-one's POV 

That night Katie and Cameron were at the Bolton house baby-sitting. It had just gone ten o'clock. The twins and Jonathan were already in bed and fast asleep. The two teenagers were sat in the living room watching Panic Room. Their legs were currently tangled together as they laid on the sofa, passionately kissing. They suddenly shot up when they heard a key in the door. They attempted to groom themselves to look presentable as Troy and Gabriella walked in.

"Hey you two. Had a good night?" Gabriella asked the two flustered teens sat before her.

"Yep mum it was great, everyone's asleep." Katie said as her mum and dad went upstairs to bed. Katie let Cameron out of the front door. She kissed him goodnight as he got into his truck and drove off.

The next day was Tuesday, which meant school and work for the Bolton's. Today Gabriella had to do the main school run. She took Lily and Lucy to school and then picked Carmen up. The three of them then went to East High. Gabriella went to the teachers lounge and the two girls went to sit in the student lounge to wait for other people to start arriving. They were there forty-five minutes earlier than they would have been on the school bus so they had a while to wait.

Meanwhile Troy was trying his best to get his son ready for nursery. Jonathan had refused to get dressed for school which had resulted in a loud tantrum and sulking while he ate his cereal.

"Ok buddy you east your breakfast while daddy sorts out the trash." Gabriella had asked Troy to empty all the bins. His least favorite job. He emptied the kitchen bin and then went to the twin's bathroom, Jonathan's bathroom and then his and Gabriella's bathroom. He emptied its contents into the black bin liner that he was holding in his hand. The last bin to empty was Katie's. He didn't normally do Katie's bin for obvious reasons but Gabriella had asked him to and he had never said no to his wife before and he wasn't going to start now. He tipped it into the bin bag when something at the bottom of the silver bin caught his eye. It was white, with a very bright blue mark in the center of it. He picked it out of the bin and looked at it. In his hand was a pregnancy test that had been used. He had seen many of them before, because of all the times he and Gabriella had tried for a child and from the four children that he now had. He looked at the blue line that was staring him in the face. Katie was pregnant.

Katie's POV 

That morning I told Carmen the results of the test. She was the one who had bought it for me and convinced me to take it. I wept into her shoulder as she comforted me. Sharpay already knew as I had called her last night to tell her. She was like my older sister so I felt able to confide in her more than I could with my mother. She always expected so much from me that I was afraid to disappoint her. And I was my daddy's little girl; it would kill him if he found out. By the time I had stopped crying and sorted myself out, half an hour had passed. We walked to the lockers that the school had given us as loans while we were there. Carmen and me had paired up to share one, because it made more sense. We retrieved the books that we needed for our first lesson. Then we went to see Sharpay and kill some more time. We had come to an agreement that tonight Sharpay would tell my mum about Danny while I stayed at Carmen's, because I couldn't bare to see her face if I told her.

No one's POV 

The morning passed in a blur and it was now time for gym class. Everyone from East High had a double gym lesson that day and West High were on their way to the locker rooms to join them for the second lesson. Katie saw her dad walk past her to the gym. She called out to him…but he ignored her as his pace quickened. Katie picked up her own pace to try and catch up with him. As they all walked through the doors into the gym, they saw Troy pick Cameron by his basketball jersey and push him up against the wall.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Troy bellowed furiously at the confused teen.

"Dad what are you doing?!" Katie was close to being hysterical she had never seen her dad so angry before and she had never been this scared of what he might be capable of.

Sharpay and Chad walked into the gym laughing about something when they saw Troy screaming at Cameron.

"ONE THING SON I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!!"

"Troy!!" Chad ran over and pulled Troy away from the basketball player.

"I don't know what your talking about Coach!! I haven't done anything!" Cameron was losing his patience with the man he considered a role model.

"Dude what has gotten into you!" Chad shouted at his best friend as he collapsed in a heap on the ground. He had his head in hands.

"Katie…she's…she's" He couldn't even finish. Katie broke down as huge tears spilled over her face.

Sharpay pulled her into a hug as Carmen and Chad did their best to shoo the rest of the class to the other side of the gym. Cameron was rooted to the spot. Everyone had moved to the other side, but they sat in the bleachers watching the scene that was unfolding before them. Katie slowly pulled away from Sharpay and spoke in between sobs.

"Daddy?" troy looked up at his daughters tear stained face. She looked scared and vulnerable. Anger bubbled up inside of him but his daughter was more important. He got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Katie you stupid stupid girl!" He hissed in her ear.

"Troy come with me. I need to talk to you. You as well Cameron." Carmen led her best friends father and boyfriend into the hall where she told them everything. While Sharpay and held Katie while she told Chad.

"…and that's why she came home in such a mess on that Friday." Troy's face had turned pale. He looked at Carmen who had tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a fatherly hug and kissed the top of her head. He had always treated her like another daughter.

Little did everyone know, Danny had just walked out of the changing rooms. Katie looked at him and saw him; he had a threatening look on his face. Chad saw him as well. He ran over and picked the boy up and dragged him out into the hall. No one even tried to stop him.

"Hey Troy. This is Danny…you know the father of your grandchild." Chad had an evil grin on his face, which Troy loved.

"I'm the what of what?!" Danny exclaimed. Troy drew back his fist ready to punch him, but he was beat to it as someone else's got there first. He looked at Danny's bust up bloody nose and then turned to see Cameron massaging his red knuckles.

Gabriella's POV 

I had a free period so I decided to go and see my husband and daughter doing something they loved. Sharpay said that she would meet me there as she had no lessons for the whole day because of school trips. As I turned to corner I saw my husband holding a student by the collar, while Chad, Cameron, and Carmen looked on. None of them attempting to help him.

"Troy! Put him down!" I shouted. I knew Troy could loose his temper but never had he done something like this before.

"No Gabs! He raped my baby!!" I stopped in my tracks as I tried to register what Troy had just said to me. But I couldn't. I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness rush over me. The last thing I heard was Chad calling out my name. Then everything went dark.

No-one's POV 

Troy threw Danny to the ground. He quickly got up and ran off before anyone got a chance to grab him. He rushed over to his wife and picked her up bridal style and walked into the gym.

"Mum!" Katie jumped down from the bleachers and ran to her mother.

Troy gently laid her down on top of his jacket. Chad and Sharpay tended to their friend as Troy looked at Katie. He saw the fear in her eyes. His heart broke. She ran to her father and he held her. Trying to tell her that everything would be fine.

A few minutes later, Cameron interrupted this moment.

"Coach do you want me to send everyone to the locker rooms?" He was afraid that

Troy would go loco on him again but instead he was met with his softer side.

"No son. You look after my girls for me." Troy smiled best he could at Katie and Cameron. He led his daughter into the arms of one of his pupils and went to take the class outside. He needed some air and he still had a lesson to do.

Troy re entered the gym twenty minutes later. He chuckled lightly as he saw Chad and Cameron try and comfort the four hysterical women. Gabriella saw him and ran into his arms. Katie soon followed. The family held each other tightly.

"I think we all need a day off. Carmen can you and Katie go and change. And we're all going home." Troy instructed. Everyone ran off except Cameron who was left alone with Troy.

"Listen son. I'm a dad and I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. It won't happen…often."

"That's ok sir. Tell Katie that I'll call her later." Cameron went to walk away but Troy grabbed his arm.

"Cameron does this make you think twice about dating my daughter?" Troy asked.

"I thought it would…but it doesn't. She needs me and I'm not going to leave her."

"Good, because I think you should come with use now then. Plus we're kind of outnumbered and any more male help we can get is appreciated."

Cameron smiled and nodded as he ran off to get changed. Troy made his way to the officer to sign everybody out. His world was falling apart around him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Troy and Gabriella:** _

_Katie, 16 years old. _

_Lily and Lucy, 11 years old. _

_Jonathan, 3 years old. _

_**Ryan and Emily:** _

_Jessica and Ethan, 15 years old. _

_Rebecca, 8 years old_

_**Sharpay and Zeke:** _

_Damien, 14 years old. _

_Rachel, 3 years old_

_Roxanne, 2 years old_

_**Jason and Kelsi:** _

_Mark, 21 years old. _

_Aaron, 13 years old. _

_Janine, 3 years old_

_**Taylor and Chad:** _

_Matthew, 12 years old. _

_Monica, 11 years old. _

_Kelly, 8 years old._

_Joshua, 1 year old_

* * *

Cameron's POV

On the way over to the Bolton's, the whole car was silent. I sat there letting my thoughts wash over me. Did I love Katie? Could I love her baby like my own? I was way too young for all of this and it was all happening so quickly I barely had enough time to think. I looked around the car. Her parents sat up front exchanging worried glances at each other every ten minutes. I was sat in the middle of Katie and Carmen. Word had spread like wild fire among teachers and students of both schools about baby Bolton. Once we arrived everyone sat in the kitchen. Katie told us all what had happened…twice. I was disgusted that someone was capable of something like that especially with such a sweet girl like Katie. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me even though I really didn't want it to.

"What happens now then?" Carmen asks. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Well it depends on if Katie wants to press charges." Her mum said.

"It'll just make things worse. I'd rather try to just forget it." her dad looked like he was about to protest but her mum stopped him before he even got a word out.

Later on, Katie's parents went to pick up their other children from school. Carmen had gone home. Katie and me were sat in the living room; the silence was uncomfortable yet satisfying.

I took a deep breath ready to do something that I always said was not me. It was not something that I ever thought I was capable of…leaving someone in their time of need.

"Katie, I think we need to talk." Katie's tear stained face looked up at me. "I don't think I can cope with this. I'm only sixteen and this baby isn't mine. If it was things would be different but I can't sacrifice my future for someone else's child. I have a future ahead of me with basketball and my grades. Katie I love you but this is moving to fast I'm sorry."

I got up to walk away but a small cold hand caught me.

"You love me? You tell me you love me for the first time and then leave me!!"

"Katie it's too much I can't deal with it! I promise you'll be ok" I ran out of the house before she could say anything else. I could hear her crying, it broke my heart. But I kept going. I was not going to be burdened with a kid when I didn't have to be. Not now and not ever.

* * *

Katie's POV

Cameron had left me. I knew he was too good to be true. I hadn't even thought about whether or not I wanted this baby? Could I actually cope with being mum? I had no idea. All I knew at that time was that someone had said they loved me and I never got a chance to say it back. All my dad could say to comfort me was easy come easy go. I had decided later that night that I wanted my baby. It didn't do anything wrong and I was there to protect it. My parent accepted my decision and promised to be there for me. I was one month pregnant and my mum said it would be better to be home schooled for a couple of months. Especially when later that night my morning sickness started. At least this way I wouldn't have to put up with people staring, Danny and Cameron.

* * *

7 Months Later No one's POV

At the beginning of the pregnancy, Katie had become severely ill. So she had ended up having home schooling for the first 4 months. She was 5 and half months gone before she actually went back. A lot had changed since her last day. One was that the schools were still combined and were going to be for at least the next year. Cameron and Katie had avoided each other for the 3 months that she had been back. Carmen had been there for her the whole time. So had the rest of the East High basketball team. They were always carrying her books for her and giving her food. She loved that so many people cared about her, but all she wanted was for Cameron to care. Even if all he would give her would be friendship, then that would be enough. But he gave her nothing and she hated it.

That morning she had gym class with Chad and her father. Katie wasn't allowed to do anything sporty until her baby was born. She was so big that she couldn't even if she wanted to! She watched everyone come out of he locker rooms and for the first time in months, Cameron looked her straight in the eye and smiled. She returned it politely but knew from past experience not to get her hopes up because more than likely they would come crashing down around her.

Katie was sat watching everyone play indoor baseball, due to rain, when she suddenly felt a sharp twinge rip through her stomach like a knife. She casually dismissed it. She had been getting this pain the last few months and her mother had told her it was nothing to worry about. Within minutes the pain was back, except this time it make her howl like a dog. Tears poured down her face as the realization hit her. She was in labour. Suddenly Cameron was at her side.

"It'll be ok I promise I'll look after you" he soothed as she saw her father run out of the gym and Carmen head up to the stands. Chad followed her. She smiled as she looked into Cameron's calming eyes. Pain hit again. She gripped his hand tightly as she heard her father call Cameron to get her down and in the car. He lifted her with great ease and before she knew it she was in a wheelchair waiting to get signed in. Her contractions were less than a minute apart. She was so scared she was crying. Gabriella was trying to soothe her baby.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton but there are no rooms available." The receptionist said.

"LOOK! MY DAUGHTER IS IN LABOUR NOW FIND SOMEWHERE OR SHE WILL GIVE BIRTH ON THIS FLOOR GOT IT?!" Gabriella was furious that they were so unhelpful. Troy grinned at his vicious wife.

Within five minutes, Katie was in a delivery room. She had her mother and Carmen with her. One either side held her hands as she cried out in pain. Cameron's face in the waiting area had turned a deathly pale when he heard her screams.

"It'll be over soon son don't worry" Troy tried to calm the youngster. He could tell that Cameron truly cared for his daughter and in the end that was all that really mattered.

Back in the delivery room, Katie was pushing her child into the world. He was a little boy. Healthy with ten fingers and ten toes. Tears poured down the young mums face as she held her son. A wave of love rushed over him as she cooed to infant.

"What are you going to call him Kay?" Carmen asked.

"Aaron Troy Bolton" she stated proudly. Her son was whisked away soon after for checkups and to be cleaned, Katie got some well earned rest, she would need it considering the nights that were ahead of her.

Cameron walked into the Mother and Baby ward of the hospital. He brought Aaron a blue teddy bear and he decided that he needed something special for Katie. He had chosen a silver heart shaped locket, where he had enclosed the first picture of Aaron. It was his way of apologizing to Katie. While she had been sleeping he had realized that he really did love her and couldn't go through life without her. He wasn't sure why but she was something special. And he wasn't about to let that slip away. He gently knocked on the door before he walked in to see Katie talking to her son. She stopped when she saw Cameron.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit tired but I'm ok."

"That's good to hear, these are for you two." He gently handed her the gifts, she passed him Aaron who he comfortably held in the crook of his arm, like a natural. She smiled at the bear and then moved onto the black box. She opened it and examined the locket. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

"Cameron thank you so much it's gorgeous"

"Like you then" It was a cheesy line but she loved it.

"Look Katie it was to say that I'm sorry about everything that happened and that I can't not be with you. I love you too much. And Aaron isn't going to stop my future from happening. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you. And if you will let me, I'd love to be like a dad to this one"

"Katie burst into tears as Cameron shifted towards her and began kissing her which she gratefully returned.

"I love you too Cam" It was the first time she had said it and it was the perfect moment. Before her sat someone who she knew would be a part of her life forever. No matter what.

* * *

**Ok so that was the last chapter will do an epilogue by the end of the week and going to socus on new story now.**

**The story kind of changed and the title now means that Gabriella had problems and so didn't Katie this one was not really anorexia based. Hope that clears up some confusion. PM me with any questions and i'll answer best I can! R&R!**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xxx**


	15. Epilogue

**_COMPETITION - SEE BELOW EPILOGUE FOR DETAILS!!!!_**

Katie held her newborn baby boy as she stepped through the white front door. The floors throughout the downstairs were a deep dark cherry wood. The walls were Magnolia and the accessories ranged from pure white to dark reds. She started walking up the cream coloured carpets towards the new nursery. She walked in to see the white walls and the same cream carpet. The crib was white with light green covers. There was a white rocking chair and toys and accessories that were all different shades of blues and greens. She gently placed her tiny son into the cot and watched him gently drifted into a soft slumber. She stood for a while and thought about how her life had changed. She had heard that Danny had raped another girl, except this girl spoke up and he was now in custody waiting to be sentenced in court.

Katie was brought out of her daydream by the phone ringing. It was her mum making sure she was ok. She told Katie they would go out for dinner later when she had finished work, her and her mum had become extremely close and it brought the whole family closer together.

The front door opened and in walked a tired looking man carrying groceries and a hyperactive five year old. He ran up the stairs to go and see his little brother who had just come out of "opsickel."

Katie placed her arms lovingly around her husband's neck.

"So has he settled in then?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah he's asleep now."

The couple went upstairs and into the nursery. Cameron picked up his adopted son Aaron so he could watch his baby brother Alex sleep. The young Bale family gently hovered around the crib. Treasuring this precious family moment that would stay with them forever.

**Sorry that was short but I really want to start new story!! Ok so people have asked me to do another sequal for this but I ve already started a new story so heres my idea!**

**COMPETITION - **

**ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WRITE A TRAILER AND SUBMIT IT AS A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER. THE TRAILER WILL BE FOR A SEQUEL THAT SOMEONE WIL GET TO WRITE AND SUBMIT ON THE SITE . I WILL PICK THE BEST TRAILER AND WHOEVER WINS GETS TO WRITE A SEQUAL TO LMLD AND IT CAN BE ABOUT ANYTHING AS LONG AS THE CHARACTERS STAY THE SAME!!**

**ENTRIES IN BY THE 26TH OF OCTOBER. WINNER ANNOUNCED ON 28TH!!**

**PS - IF YOU DONT WANT TO DO A TRAILER FEEL FREE TO WRITE PART OR ALL OF THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT YOU WOULD USE. IT STILL COUNTS!!**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**HANNAH**

**XXX**


End file.
